


Book 1: Mysteries of Gold

by TheWizzard



Series: Harry Potter and the Consequences of the Trip to the Library in Primary School [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Creative harry, Critically thinking Harry, Curious Harry, Gen, Harry explores Hogwarts, Harry finds out about Magic earlier, Harry loves Fantasy Books, Open-minded Harry, Ravenclaw Harry, Sentient Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWizzard/pseuds/TheWizzard
Summary: Harry had finally arrived in Hogwarts. He felt at home for the first time in his life and was ready to learn everything he could. His questions about Magic might sound weird at times but he is determined to push boundaries in more than one way.





	1. 1st September

“ _Hats defined the head. They defined who you were.” – Terry Pratchett, Witches Abroad_

 

Harry was sitting on the Hogwarts Express. _Finally._ He had come early enough to avoid the rush and had secured himself a compartment on the far end of the platform. He knew he had to interact with someone sooner or later. However, after his experiences in Diagon Alley he could not help but feel a little bit anxious. Since Dudley and his gang had scared away the few children who had tried to befriend Harry he did not have much experience in interacting with people around his age. And since Binky was getting to Hogwarts by herself he was on his own. Harry was reading Hogwarts, A History when he heard the compartment door open. Harry looked up and saw three older girls looking inside.

“Hey, are that seats taken?”, a tall black girl asked.

“No, they are free.”

Harry turned back to his book. _Don't panic._

 

Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Danielle Mcdonald were really nice. After a bit of awkward small talk, revealing introductions and a few hesitant questions on their part they had begun to impart their knowledge on how to survive Hogwarts. Harry had problems telling if they were teasing him or if they were serious. They told him about the teachers and the classes and Angelina and Alicia described Quidditch in all its depth. The arrival of Lee Jordan, Fred and George Weasley added knowledge about the castle itself including two not well-known shortcuts. Gryffindor was promoted as the best house there was and a certain dislike of Slytherin was noticeable. Hagrid had felt similar about the houses. However, Harry was determined to stay open-minded.

 

Harry could only gaze in amazement when Hogwarts came into view. He had boarded a boat with Stephen Cornfoot, Parvati and Padma Patil. Cornfoot had not believed him when he had introduced himself as Harry Potter. He had reluctantly removed his hair to show his scar but before the conversation had been able to continue Hogwarts came into view. It was a magnificent sight to behold. The castle towered above the Great Lake but only parts of the castle were illuminated. Harry did not care. Harry was able to feel its Magic. Diagon Alley did not even come close. The Magic felt ancient and fresh. It was in constant change but its core was unchanging. It felt safe, almost protecting. It felt welcoming. The whole place was magical. They left the boats and climbed up the stairs to the castle. Harry felt his nervousness rise with each step. His new schoolmates seemed to feel the same way. It was funny how moments that you had been looking forward to for so long were also the moments that terrified you the most.

 

The moment he entered the castle he could not shake the feeling he was inside something alive. He only heard parts of Professor McGonagall's speech. Something about being segregated into four houses and putting the students against each other in a year long fight. They were given time to brush up which a few students used to exchange theories about the sorting. The little brother of the Weasley Twins said something about fighting a troll, another girl with bushy hair mumbled spells she had learnt. The Patil Twins were huddled together with a few other girls who tried to get a look at him. Fortunately, Professor McGonagall returned and they were led into the Great Hall.

 

He ignored the whispers and stepped forward. This was really getting old. He took a peek at the teacher's table. He sat on the stool. He felt the Sorting Hat on his head. It obscured his vision of the students in the Great Hall.

 

“ _At least I don't have to see all the students.”_

_You are welcome._

“ _Are you the Sorting Hat?”_

_At your service, Mr Potter._

“ _Nice to meet you, Sorting Hat. You can call me Harry. Do you have a name?”_

_I never really bothered with names, Harry. However, you can call me Hat._

“ _So how do you sort students?”_

_I look into their heads and determine the right house for them._

“ _Do you see everything?”_

_I will keep your secrets, Harry._

“ _Thank you.”_

_Perhaps we should continue your sorting._

“ _Wait, one last question. Is the castle sentient? Is it alive?”_

_That would depend on what you understand under being sentient or alive._

“ _Is the castle alive and sentient in a similar way as you are?”_

_Do you think I'm sentient and alive?_

“ _Not in the same way as I am but yes, you are sentient and alive.”_

_Then the same can be said of the castle. And you already felt it. It is quite rare to see such a young child being in touch with his Magic to this extent._

“ _Thank you, Hat.”_

_You are welcome, Harry. Now be quiet. I have to think._

 

Silence.

 

_Difficult, very difficult. You are quite smart, even wise sometimes. You are determined, even dedicated, to not only study Magic but also to expand it. You want to improve yourself, to become a better wizard and a better person. You are curious, creative and resourceful. You learnt to be patient and the value of hard work. You have your own ideals, your own code of honour. Even if it's not your fault, it's your responsibility._

 

The hat began to chuckle.

 

_Your sense of humour isn't bad either. And there is courage and nerve. Difficult, very difficult._

“ _In which house would I do best?”_

_That's the key question._

“ _Which house would profit the most from my presence?”_

_How very altruistic of you, Harry. You certainly learnt a lot from you role models. However, you don't need to be in a house to change it. We will continue on what you are and what you need. You don't like your fame?_

“ _Why should I? I'm famous for something I probably did not even do. Hat, you have been around for quite some time.”_

_I spend most of my time in the headmaster's office. But yes, I have been around for a few centuries._

“ _So you probably have learnt quite a lot too. So what's your opinion on this?”_

_I have to agree. It was most likely your mother._

“ _My mother?”_

_Ancient Magic summoned by a mother protecting her child. Magic so old there is no incantation, no ritual and no potion. Magic called forth by love and will alone. However, we probably should go back to the sorting._

“ _Is He still alive?”_

_I don't know. However, you already realized that Magic has many forms. Who knows how far you can push the boundaries? Who knows Magic's boundaries at all? If there are ways to cheat Death he would have most certainly found them. Now stop with the questions! Do you know what happens to lads who ask too many questions?  
“No, what?”_

_  
_ There was silence.

_  
Damned if I know. Probably they get answers, and serve 'em right._

 

Both started to laugh.

 

_I have to admit that I'm have enjoyed your sorting, Harry. You certainly have read enough books to keep me entertained. You will enjoy learning and comparing fictional and real Magic. You will enjoy exploring Hogwarts. Perhaps you can take me with you some time._

“ _Sure thing.”_

_I think I found the right house for you. You were quite a challenge but you will do well in_

 

_RAVENCLAW!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Albert grunted. "Do you know what happens to lads who ask too many questions?"  
> Mort thought for a moment.  
> "No," he said eventually, "what?"  
> There was silence.  
> Then Albert straightened up and said, "Damned if I know. Probably they get answers, and serve 'em right.”  
> ― Terry Pratchett, Mort 
> 
> “Even if it's not your fault, it's your responsibility.”  
> ― Terry Pratchett, A Hat Full of Sky


	2. The Dare

_“Any true wizard, faced with a sign like 'Do not open this door. Really. We mean it. We're not kidding. Opening this door will mean the end of the universe,' would automatically open the door in order to see what all the fuss is about. This made signs rather a waste of time, but at least it meant that when you handed what was left of the wizard to his grieving relatives you could say, as they grasped the jar, 'We told him not to.” – Terry Pratchett, The Last Continent_

 

Professor McGonagall removed Hat and Harry went to the table whose students cheered the loudest. He sat beside Padma. An older student welcomed him to Ravenclaw. Harry watched the rest of the sorting. The Headmaster welcomed them with a bright smile and after a short speech the feast began. Harry could not help but think that Headmaster Dumbledore was a little bit crazy. His new housemates took an interest in him. Harry did his best to answer the questions. Hopefully the novelty of his presence would wear off with time. He did not want to be reminded of the Dursleys. He not only wanted to begin a new chapter in his life but a whole new book.

 

Harry was lying in his bed. He could not sleep. One of his new roommates was also awake throwing himself from one side to the other. It had been an interesting day. After the feast had started he had answered a few questions. In return the other students readily answered his questions. The older students had appreciated a healthy thirst for knowledge. Dumbledore's announcement about the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side had disturbed him a little bit. Was _he serious?_ How could a headmaster of a school know so little about children?

 

They had Double Defence with the Hufflepuffs first thing in the morning. Harry had already met Professor Quirrel in Diagon Alley. As far as Harry was able to understand the Professor the subject was interesting. They discussed the differences between jinxes, hexes and curses. The definition of 'Dark Magic' was vague. Even minor discomfort for the victim was classified as 'Dark Magic'. Professor Quirrel's speech impediment made it hard to follow his lecture. Harry could live with that but the Professor also seemed afraid of his own subject. Harry could not understand why Quirrel had switched from Muggle Studies to Defence against the Dark Arts when he was clearly uncomfortable with his new job.

 

He arrived at the Charms classroom with the rest of his housemates discussing how to deal with Quirrel and Defence.

“The class is a joke. His stutter is giving me a headache”, Michael exclaimed.

“We should make a study group”, Padma suggested.

“What are you thinking, Harry?”, Lisa asked.

Harry looked up.

“One of the older students said that Quirrel was a fine Muggle Studies teacher. Why did he switch? He is clearly uncomfortable with his new subject”, Harry answered.

“Teaching Muggle Study is nothing you can take pride in.”

Harry turned and faced a pale, blonde boy. He remembered him from the sorting. Draco Malfoy had been sorted the moment Hat touched his head.

Harry just wanted to ask why when Draco Malfoy continued.

“I am Draco Malfoy.”

Malfoy and Harry shook hands.

“I would introduce myself but unfortunately everyone already knows who I am.”

Draco Malfoy gave a polite laugh.

“So why is teaching Muggle Studies nothing to take pride in?”

Malfoy looked at him oddly.

“Since there is nothing we can learn from them it is a waste of time.”

“You would be surprised what Muggles accomplished in the last decades. In some cases their technology even surpassed our magical methods.”

“You are not serious, are you?”

“I'm completely serious.”

Malfoy gave him an appraising look but did not continue after they entered the class room.

 

Professor Flitwick's class was much more enjoyable. He began his class with explaining what a charm was and outlined the wide range of the subject. He emphasised the importance of concentration, precise wand movements and the proper pronunciation of an incantation. He ended their first Charms class with an anecdote about Baruffio  who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest.

 

Entering the Library felt amazing. It was his most favourite place in the castle yet. He approached the counter and could not help but reminisce about his first trip to the school library. It had been after all a changing point in his life.

“Excuse me.”

A tall, thin witch with a hooked nose turned to him. In a way she was the epitome of a fairy tale witch. Missing the warts.

“I've never been to a magical Library before so I wanted to ask if they are any special rules to follow besides the regular ones.”

“If you rip, tear, shred, bend, fold, deface, disfigure, smear, smudge, throw, drop, or in any other manner damage, mistreat, or show lack of respect towards this book, the consequences will be as awful as it is within my power to make them.“

Harry looked dumbfounded.

“Anything else?”, Harry was able to say after a while. “Any books that can swallow me whole or mess with my mind?”

“Not in the public section.”

 

Harry visited Hagrid the next day. Hagrid lived near the Forbidden Forest, just outside the castle walls. Hagrid's home was surprisingly small for a man of his size. Harry appreciated the tea. However, he could not say the same thing about the cake. It wasn't the taste, it was his own inability to take a bite and actually taste them. Harry steeled himself.

“Hagrid, I think there is something wrong with the cake.”

“Taste jus' fine ter me.”

“They are a little too hard for my teeth.”

“What's wrong with yer teeth, Harry?”

_You already said something. Just get it out._

“Maybe your teeth are just stronger than mine.”

“Never had any complains before.”

_What have I done?_

“You are stronger and bigger than the average man. It is possible the same thing can be said about your teeth,” Harry rambled on.

Hagrid was mulling over what Harry had said. Harry had to do something. He liked Hagrid.

“You know what, next weekend we can try one of my recipes. It will be fun.”

Hagrid looked up and smiled.

“Sounds good ter me.”

 

Harry was currently in the Dungeons. If he was correct somewhere beneath the Great Hall. Harry was looking for the Kitchens. He had been in Hogwarts for three days now but the only non-teacher staff members he saw was Irma Pince, the Librarian, and Argus Filch, the Caretaker, and he knew of Madam Pomfrey, the School nurse. Harry had considered that Magic is used to cook and clean or that maybe Hogwarts was cleaning and maintaining herself. However, he wasn't sure. _I should ask the Weasley Twins._

 

Draco Malfoy approached him a second time after History of Magic. The older students were right. Self-study. They had not talked since they had met the first time.

“Potter, may I have a word with you?”

“Sure, Malfoy.”

Harry was surprised at his tone.

“Since you were raised in the Muggle World you are going to need help to find your way around here. You may have already realised that some wizarding families are much better than others. I can help you with making friends with the right sort.”

_Seriously?_

“Malfoy, I really appreciate the offer but I am really good at judging people myself.”

Malfoy got angry but he did not let it show.

“You should be careful, Potter. I saw you with this oaf Hagrid. Wrong company like him will rub off on you. You don't want to end up like your parents, do you?”

Students around them grew quiet. Harry gritted his teeth.

“Again, thanks but no thanks.”

Harry turned and realised his mistake a few feet later. He was able to feel it behind him. An unpleasant spark. He stepped to the right, only to see a yellow jinx fly by.

A few Ravenclaws and Slytherins drew their wands. Harry reacted instinctively. He tripped Malfoy before drawing his wand too.

 

His housemates and Harry entered the Transfiguration class room. They had almost come late because of Malfoy's fit. Harry chose a seat in the front. Then he saw the cat. However, the cat wasn't a cat. Not really. It was a human pretending very hard to be a cat. An Animagi. It had been actually one of the first questions about the magical world Harry had asked Hagrid. Since wizards and witches turned into animals all the time in his fantasy books Harry had concluded years ago that it is possible. When he had found out about Animagi he had felt a little disappointed about the fact that it was limited to one animal form. He should have known that the Transfiguration professor is an Animagi. Harry smirked. He sat down and played the role of a model pupil whilst Professor McGonagall continued to observe her new students.

 

He found the Weasley Twins by chance after leaving Herbology class.

“Good morning, Fred, George.”

“Look, George, our favourite Ravenclaw is here.”

“How many do you know?”

“A few.”

“I have a question.”

“No wonder Harry got sorted into Ravenclaw. He is bursting with questions, Fred.”

“I'm looking for the Kitchens.”

The Twins be became silent and looked at him. They began to whisper into each other's ears. It did not sound like a real conversation. It was more like repeating 'whisper' over and over.

“Why is little Harry interested in the Kitchens?”

“Someone has to cook and clean the castle but I have never seen any staff besides Filch.”

The Twins were whispering again.

“And...?”, Fred finally asked.

“If you want to know what's going on ask the cleaning and cooking staff. Most of the gossip goes there.”

The Twins laughed.

“I fear the cleaning and cooking staff is a little bit different from what you might expect, little Harry. They love working.”

“Even in their free time.”

“House-elves have free time?”

“You know what I mean.”

“House-elves?”

“Small magical creatures with bat-like ears. They serve old families or in this case Hogwarts.”

“Why have I never heard of them? They weren't mentioned in any books. Not even Hogwarts, A History. How can someone forget about an entire magical race?”

They shrugged.

“So where are the kitchens?”

“What do you think, Gred? Should we tell him?”

“I don't know, Forge.”

“I always wanted an apprentice.”

“But is he good enough?”

Harry sighted.

“What do you want?”

“This kind of information is worth a lot.”

“Do you want money?”

The Twins began to whisper again. However, this time they actually talked.

“We decided that only one of true spirit is worthy enough.”

Fred got closer with a smirk on his face.

“That's why we dare you to check out the third-floor corridor on the right side.”

“It's locked up.”

“Then you should find out how to open it.”

And they were gone.

 

When Professor Snape reached his name on the list Harry was surprised at the resentment in the mans's voice when he said,

“Ah, yes. Harry Potter. Our new – _celebrity_.”

_That doesn't sound good._

 

...and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.”

Professor Snape's speech left him fascinated. Harry could not wait to start.

“Potter!”

_Crivens!_

“What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

“I don't know, sir.”

“ Tut tut – fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again, Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?”

“In the stomach of a goat, sir.”

Professor Snape halted.

“What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

“There is no difference, sir. They are the same plant.”

Snape looked at him.

“Next time, Potter, I expect you to be better prepared.”

 

When Harry left the Dungeons he had lost Ravenclaw fifteen points.

“Why does Snape hate you, Harry?”, Padma asked.

“I have no idea.”

“You must have an idea. Have you met him before?”, Anthony continued.

“I have never met him before. Unless someone wiped my memory. Are there spells that can wipe my memory?”

“Yes, there are”, Michael responded.

“In this case I'm not sure if I ever met him.”

“He still hates you”, Lisa encouraged him.

 

Harry was standing in front of the entrance to the forbidden corridor. Harry looked around. It was lunch. Most students and teachers were in the Great Hall. He touched the door. He could not feel anything past the door.

_It's a school. I'm pretty sure there is nothing too dangerous in there. But it's a magical school. Anything could happen. You read about it. It's not a book. It's still a magical school. There is not even a sign._

Harry looked around once more.

“Alohomora!”

He opened the door and peeked inside. The door was shut before the giant three-headed dog was even able to move.

 


	3. Settling in

“ _When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives.” – George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones_  


“Harry, what are you doing here?”

Harry turned around and saw two girls coming into his direction.

“Exploring the castle, Parvati.”

She laughed.

“Padma told me you are always roaming around. Have you found something interesting yet?”

He could tell her about the Kitchens or the Come and Go Room or...

“There is an incredible fun slide in the West Tower from the fourth down to ground floor.”

“You are kidding me?”, the girl beside Parvati blurted out.

“Sorry. Harry, that's Lavender Brown.”

“It's nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter.”

“I know.”

_I know._

“So, do you know where I am?”

“You got lost?”, Parvati laughed.

“I'm not lost! I know exactly where I am but I'm not sure where everything else is.”

The girls began to giggle.

_This is unknown terrain._

 

“Are you studying for Potions again?”, Padma asked.

“I have no choice. Snape hates me. If I want to pass I have to be twice as good.”

“You have to practise brewing, Harry. Just reading about it will only help you so far”, Lisa interjected.

“Do you really think Snape will allow me to use the Dungeons to practise brewing?”

“No, stupid”, Lisa gave Harry a nudge. “You have to find a very private place to brew.”

“That's forbidden. I checked.”

“How did you make it to Ravenclaw?”

 

“I know you tripped Malfoy, Potter.”

“I didn't trip Malfoy, Moon. I was a few feet away and I did not hold my wand.”

Harry had to give her credit. Lily Moon was persistent. The girl was a bit of an outcast in Slytherin. She had chosen not to follow around Parkinson.

“I saw you move your hand right before he tripped over thin air.”

“I twitched.”

“He tripped.”

“Someone else must have jinxed him.”

“You were not surprised.”

“I just didn't show it.”

“I want a favour for keeping quiet about your special abilities.”

“I don't have any special abilities.”

“You are exploring the castle. I want you to let me know if you find something interesting. Something useful.”

“There is no secret. There is no need to do you a favour.”

“Excellent. Since we sorted out the issue I'm taking my leave. Can't wait. Bye.”

Harry had to admit he was beginning to like her.

 

Harry looked up. _Half an hour to curfew._ He packed his things and was just leaving the Library when he spotted a pile of books and bushy hair.

“Excuse me.”

The hair was moving.

“Yes?”, the girl asked. She seemed rather peeved at the interruption.

“Curfew is in half an hour. You should prepare to leave.”

Her eyes widened.

“I'm sorry. Thank you. I mean – I totally lost track of time.”

“Don't worry. It happens to me all the time.”

Harry smiled at her. _Go on, Harry. Keep the conversation going._

“It's actually not very surprising. A magical Library of this size distorts space as well as time.”

“I have never read something like this.”

“It's actually only a theory of mine. It was inspired by Terry Pratchett's Discworld novels.”

“Fantasy books? They are not real. Everything written in there is fiction.”

“There are bound to be a few grains of truth in there.”

“I can't believe you actually believe what is written in those books.”

“I don't believe in everything.”

“Do you know how dangerous this can be?”

_If she is going to continue lecturing me we will miss curfew._

 

“I'm hungry, Harry”, Lisa whined.

“It's your own fault. You should not have skipped lunch.”

“Harry, please do something.”

Harry laughed. He liked her. Lisa always tried to incorporate him. She asked for his opinion, made sure he did not forget about study session and in general took an interest in him personally. Out of all people she tried the hardest to coax him out of his shell. She knew to avoid personal questions about his childhood and his relatives. Most of his housemates had accepted that he was a very private person. He was a bit of a loner. Not by choice. _Old habits die hard._ They did most of their homework, researched and studied together. The rest of the time Harry spent exploring the castle and browsing through the Library. Lisa being a Muggle-born herself understood his fascination with Magic. He had started to have snacks with him from the Kitchens since they sometimes skipped meals in order to study. Harry found out Lisa could become a very unpleasant person when hungry. He studied her and reached a decision.

“Follow me!”

They made their way into the Dungeons. Harry knew the way by heart. Ever since the Weasley Twins had told him how to get to the Kitchens he spent a lot of time with the House-elves. Grammy, an ancient elf, always took time to answer Harry's questions. Harry had learnt that there were a few topics which were taboo. She had told him about the Come and Go Room. An amazing piece of Magic. The elves did not know who created it. Harry often used it as refuge. It took the form of a cosy Library. Harry was pretty sure some of the books could not be found in the School Library.

He halted in front of the portrait of a fruit bowl. Harry stretched, stood on his toes and tickled the pear. Lisa startled when it began to laugh. Harry grinned, turned the knob and said,

“Welcome to the Kitchens of Hogwarts!”

A bunch of elves welcomed them and asked them to sit. The moment Lisa sat several dishes were placed in front of her. Harry got a cup of tea and scones. Lisa had not said a word since he had led her down to the Dungeons.

“I knew you were keeping secrets. How long have you known? Why haven't you told us? This information is worth gold. Think about the times you could have brought snacks to the study sessions!”

“I brought you snacks.”

Lisa stopped and began to smile.

“So you come down here to get me my favourite snacks?”

“Kinda.”

“Thank you, Harry. That's very sweet of you.”

Harry blushed, Lisa laughed.

“Come on, we have a study session in twenty minutes.”

 

“Harry, hurry up. I don't want to miss breakfast.”

“Do you think there is a pattern in their movement?”

“They are charmed to move randomly.”

“I checked. Hogwarts, A History only mentions moving staircases. Their movement is never described as random.”

“I'm going to breakfast.”

 

“When I said you should find a private place to brew I didn't have a complete potions lab in mind.”

“You are just jealous because your ancestor did not leave you a secret potion lab along with his research.”

“If you want me to keep this a secret you have to share it.”

“Fine with me.”

 

“Harry, stop obsessing with the stairs. I don't want to be late for Transfiguration.”

 

“Hagrid, do you know that there was a break-in attempt at Gringotts?”

“O' course, was all over the paper.”

“Do you know that the involved vault had been emptied the day of the break-in?”

“Yes.”

“How many vaults do you think are emptied each day at Gringotts?”

“A few?”

Harry was amazed at how small the giant man seemed when facing a relentless Lisa Turpin.

 

“You are kidding me, right?”

“No, I'm completely serious.”

Michael was looking at him like he had grown a second head.

“A castle can't be alive.”

“It's not alive in the same way as we are. It's alive in a different way.”

“I have to agree with Michael here”, Cornfoot added.

“What about the Sorting Hat?”

“A very complex enchantment”, Mandy contributed.

“She is right. A very complex enchantment. Nothing more”, Michael continued.

“There is a limit to enchantments. The way Hat talked, the way he interacted with you. He read your mind.”

“As I said, a very complex enchantment”, Mandy repeated.

“Do you really think there is no chance for a castle to feel, to even think? I mean Magic is incredibly versatile and...”

“There are limits to Magic. There are rules. Magic can not create life”, Cornfoot interrupted.

“You mean Magic can not create life defined by your understanding.”

“What's the difference?”, Oliver asked.

“There isn't one”, Anthony interjected. “Living things grow, they change and reproduce. They have a metabolism.”

“Alright, maybe she doesn't fulfil every criterion for biological life but that doesn't mean she is not alive.”

“She?”, Padma asked.

“She feels like a she.”

“She feels like a she?”, Cornfoot incredulously asked. “Seriously, Potter, get your head checked.”

 

“They are just jealous because they are not on such good terms with the castle as you”, Lisa encouraged him.

 

Halloween. Harry did not know how he should feel about it. In a way he never mourned his parents. He never knew them. On his worst days he had almost hated them for dying and leaving him with the Dursleys. It had changed after his introduction to the magical world, after the sorting. How can you miss something you have never known? He felt he should at least honour their sacrifice.

 

“No wonder she's got no friends. She's a nightmare.”

Ron Weasley was in a bad mood. He was having problems with Transfiguration. Granger tried to help but he shot her down. Granger was still settling in, still trying to find her place. Harry had to admit that she was rather annoying. She had begun pointing out to Harry how stupid and foolish giving fantasy books any kind of credibility was. However, Harry had a hard time adjusting to Hogwarts himself. He could understand. He was lucky to have a friend like Lisa.

 

“Are you sure?”, Lisa asked the forth time.

“I'm sure. You can go to the feast. I'll be fine on my own.”

He needed a little time alone. Lisa did not look sure. However, he could not deprive Lisa of the Halloween feast.

“I'll explore the castle a bit. Who knows? Today is a special day. Maybe the veil between our world and the Otherworld is thin enough to cross over.”

“Are you sure there is an Otherworld, Harry”, Lisa nudged him.

“Who knows?”

 

Harry was on the first floor near the West Tower when he felt a tingle down his spine. Then the smell hit him. Harry stopped. A mountain troll came into view.

_Belgium._

Harry opened the door to his right, rushed inside and slammed the door shut.

“Colloportus!Colloportus!Colloportus!”

“What are you doing here? That's the girl's toilet.”

Harry came face to face with an angry Hermione Granger.

The troll rattled at the door. Granger looked confused.

“Mountain troll!”, Harry produced.

Granger's confusion turned to anger again.

“Is this some kind of joke?”, she yelled.

Something crashed into the door. There was a small dent.

“No joke, Granger. Draw your wand!”

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something. Another crash. Wood splintered. Hermione shrieked.

“What can we do? They are 12 feet tall and weigh a ton.We have no chance to defeat it.”

Another crash. The club went through the door.

“They are also incredibly stupid. We don't have to defeat it. We just have to keep it outside.”

The club crashed against the door once again but Harry was prepared this time.

“Adhere!”

The club got stuck. The troll pulled.

“Hermione, help me!”

“Adhere!”

Harry got closer to the door and peeked through the hole.

“Punctum!”, Harry aimed at the troll's eyes.

The troll roared in pain.

“Glacius!”, Harry aimed at the club's handle.

The troll became even angrier when he could not grasp his club. It pounded on the door with its fists. Suddenly there were simultaneous flashes of lights. The troll roared and crashed to the floor.

Harry let out a breath of relief. _That was close._

“Are you alright, Hermione?”

The girl looked at him with an open mouth. A speechless Granger was a nice change. He began to laugh.

“What's so funny?”, she asked after she had woken up from her stupor.

“Mr Potter, are you in there?”, he heard Flitwick's voice.

“Yes and Miss Granger too.”

The teachers forced the door open.

“Are you alright?”, Flitwick sounded genuinely concerned.

“It was a close call, Professor. Hermione, are you alright?”

“What were you doing here?”, Professor McGonagall demanded to know.

Harry gulped. He did not want an angry Professor McGonagall.

“It was my fault. I was exploring the castle and came face to face with the troll. I rushed into the nearest room and locked it. It practically led the troll right to Hermione.”

“Why weren't you at the feast, Potter?”

_Just his luck. Snape is here._

“I did not feel like celebrating”, Harry answered evasively.

Is that blood?

“You were up to something, Potter, and I want to know what!”, Snape yelled at him.

“Severus, stop!”, Flitwick interfered. “This two students just went through an ordeal. We should bring them back to their dorms. Thirty points to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for your amazing wand work.”

Flitwick led Harry away to Ravenclaw Tower. He was thankful to Professor Flitwick. Not for the points but for stopping Snape in his tracks. He could not deal with this crap right now.

“I'm impressed, Mr Potter. You and Miss Granger faced a mountain troll with first and second year spells. Very impressive indeed.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

“I'm sorry for your loss, Mr Potter.”

“Thank you, Professor. I really appreciate it.”

They did not talk before they reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room.

 

 _“_ Voiceless it cries,  
Wingless flutters,  
Toothless bites,  
Mouthless mutters.”

 

“The wind”, Harry answered. _Easy._

As soon as Harry entered the Common room Lisa enveloped him in a hug.

“I was so worried. Are you alright?”

 


	4. Stories and Fairy Tales

_Children are not deceived by fairy-tales; they are often and gravely deceived by school-stories. Adults are not deceived by science-fiction; they can be deceived by the stories in the women's magazines. – C. S. Lewis_

 

Harry was browsing through Finus Potter's library and research.

“Your ancestor was totally into Alchemy”, Lisa stated.

“It shares a few similarities with Potions. Making antidotes is some kind of Transmutation.”

“What's the difference between Transmutation and Transfiguration?”

“Transmutation changes the very nature of things. In many cases it takes two or more components to create something entirely new. Transfiguration changes appearance, structure and composition. However, a desk transfigured into a pig is still a desk despite the desk trying very hard to be a pig. Transfiguring any metal into gold is not only enormously difficult but also incredibly foolish since you don't change its nature, its worth.”

“How difficult?”

“It hasn't been done in recent history. Isn't worth the trouble.”

“So doesn't that mean a piece of metal transfigured into gold is actually more worth than actual gold?”

“Yes”, Harry answered after while. “I think you are right.”

 

The first Quidditch match of the season caused the tension between the opposing Houses to run high. This was quite noticeable in the case of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry had thought a lot about this particular rivalry. The legendary fight between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin a thousand years ago was only part of the problem. They were opposites in many ways. Gryffindors saw the self-preservation as cowardice, the Slytherins saw braveness as foolish and reckless. Gryffindor treasured chivalry, Slytherin determination and ambition. Slytherins methods to achieve their goals might offend the Gryffindor mindset. And since Slytherin has gained a dark reputation over the last centuries Gryffindor seemed to have developed a reputation in the opposite direction. The house of heroes. The house of his parents, of Dumbledore. No wonder there had been a few surprised faces in the crowd when he had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

 

“Mr Potter, would you stay behind after class?”

Harry frowned. He knew he should put more work into his homework and participation in class in addition to his questions. Harry packed his things and went to the teacher's desk.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and looked at Harry.

“I was informed that you know little about your parents, Mr Potter. Since they were in my House I knew them quite well. Perhaps you want to come by for tea on Sunday and listen to a few stories about their school time.”

Harry did not know what to say. In the end he decided to keep it short.

“Thank you, Professor. I really appreciate it. What time shall I come?”

 

“The true name of things?”

“Think about it, to have complete control over a thing by knowing its true name.”

“This is not possible, Potter. Things have no true names.”

“How do you know, Granger?”

“Something like this can only be found in Muggle literature.”

“What if the knowledge about true names is an ancient lost branch of Magic? Forgotten by us but the Muggles kept the knowledge alive in form of stories.”

“Are you saying that Muggles know more about magic than Wizards and Witches?”

“It is possible.”

“No, it's not”, Hermione was getting frustrated.

“Then perhaps it hasn't been discovered yet. A future type of Magic.”

“And the Muggles predicted it?”, asked Hermione incredulously.

“Perhaps a Squib with the Sight.”

 

“So, Hagrid? What do you know about the care of giant, three-headed dogs?”

Hagrid coughed.

“Very interesting animals, Lisa.”

“Has the hellhound in the third floor corridor anything to do with the break in at Gringotts?”

Hagrid swallowed the tea the wrong way and needed some time to recuperate.

“Yeh shouldn' hang around such places. Fluffy has his bad days.”

“Fluffy?”

“Bought 'im off a Greek chappie. Lent 'im ter Dumbledore to guard...”

Hagrid shut his mouth so quickly Harry could hear his teeth clank together.

“Yes?”, said Harry eagerly.

“Stop, yeh two!”, said Hagrid hotly. “Now listen ter me! I've already said too much. Yeh forget that dog and yeh forget the vault. Yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. Leave it ter the teachers, Dumbledore and Nicolas Flam...”

Lisa was beaming.

“I shouldn'ta said that.”

 

  * _31 th July: Hagrid removes a small packet from Vault 713_

  * _31 th July: Break in at Gringotts. Involved vault was emptied at the same day_

  * _A Dark Witch or Wizard is suspected_

  * _1 st September: Dumbledore tells everyone to check out the third floor corridor on the right side (not actually forbidden)_

  * _8 th September: Investigation of the 'forbidden' corridor leads to the discovery of a hellhound probably put there to guard the small packet_

  * _22 nd October: Hagrid admits the break-in happened in Vault 713_

  * _26 th November: Hagrid admits possessing the hellhound and mentions the involvement of the teachers, Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel_

  * _Muggle Nicolas Flamel: - successful scribe and manuscript seller in 14 th century_

_\- gained the reputation of having created the Philosopher's stone and therefore having achieved immortality after his death_

  * _Wizard Nicolas Flamel: - famous alchemist and only known maker and owner of the Philosopher's stone_

_\- he and his wife Perenelle are about 700 years old_

_\- both accomplished great things_

  




“Mr Potter, come in.”

Harry had been looking forward to this meeting. Information on his parents was still rare.

“Please, sit down. How would you like your tea?”

“With milk, please.”

“Your father was one of the worst troublemakers I ever had the dubious honour to teach. His friends and your father explored the castle in the same way like you do, Mr Potter. I believe I'm not the first one to mention that you look remarkably like him. However, your eyes are exactly like your mother's.”

They talked for almost three hours. Both of them had been exceptionally students. His father had been a prodigy in Transfiguration. So were his friends. Professor McGonagall was sure they had used their skill in their pranks. They had been even worse than the Weasley Twins. His mother had been an equally talented witch. She had been one of Professor Slughorn's favourites. He had been the Potions Professor before Snape. Both had become Head girl and Head boy respectively.

“Professor, when you talk about my father's friends do you mean Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew?”

Professor McGonagall looked torn.

“I read about Sirius Black and his role in my parent's and Peter Pettigrew's death in a book about the War.”

“I'm sorry, Mr Potter.”

“Did my father have more friends? What about my mother?”

“Both of your parents were quite popular among their peers. However, Remus Lupin was another close friend of your parents. You could try to write him.”

Harry recognized the attempt to change the topic.

“What about my mother?”

“Mr Potter, you have to understand that the War left our world in ruins. Many people died. Wizards, Witches and Muggles alike.”

Minerva McGonagall looked very old in this moment.

“Your mother had a very good friend. However, they had a falling out in their fifth year. She was also rather close to Marlene McKinnon.”

Professor McGonagall stopped.

“I know about the McKinnons, Professor.”

Minerva McGonagall smiled sadly at him.

“You should write Remus Lupin. He should know a lot more about them, especially your father. However, I would appreciate it if you won't follow in your father's foot steps.”

  

Dear Mr Lupin,

My name is Harry Potter. Professor McGonagall told me you were a close friend of my parents, especially my father. I have heard a few stories about them from various people. Rubeus Hagrid and Professor McGonagall told me a lot about what kind of people they were, their educational successes and their exploits in Hogwarts. However, there are still gaps which I hope you may be able to fill. Did they have any quirks? Did you and my father ever discover something amazing while exploring Hogwarts? Did my mother or father ever decide on a specific career? I thank you in advance for every story which you are willing to share.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

 

Dear Mr Slughorn,

My name is Harry Potter. Professor McGonagall told me that my mother Lily Potter was one of your favourite students. I have heard a few stories about my parents from people who knew them. However, most stories focus on my father since he was rather famous for his pranks. I would greatly appreciate every anecdote you are willing to share about my mother.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

 

In the middle of December Hogwarts found herself covered in several feet of snow. Lisa and Harry tried to mobilise the first years for an epic snowball fight. In the end there were a hand full of students from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. It was still a lot of fun. Padma, Lisa and Harry practised the Dancing Feet Spell on a snowman they had built. Harry would forever treasure the memory of the snowman causing havoc in the Entrance Hall.

 

Dear Mr Potter,

Minerva was right, your mother was one of my favourite students. I myself have studied Potions for decades and became quite an expert myself. However, she had an instinctual understanding of the art. It came to me as a surprise that your mother was a Muggle-born. She showed more talent than many of my pureblooded students. So I kept a close eye on here. She was a talented witch. Excellent wand work and an excellent grasp on the theory combined with a curiosity which I have come to notice in many Muggle-borns. She was a member of a little club I ran in my time as Potions Professor. Most people she met were enchanted by her charm and kindness. Your father certainly was. I can remember the one incident in her fifth year. My club had a Christmas party. I invited Arsenius Jigger, the author of Magical Drafts and Potions. He was a recognized Potion Master. However, your mother began pointing out a few mistakes in his earlier works. The Guts. No wonder she was sorted into Gryffindor. I taught many incredible witches and wizards. Many showed potential and fulfilled my expectations. Some even surpassed them. I will always lament the fact that your mother never had the chance to surpass them as well. I will always remember fondly the day when your mother asked me why the porcupine quills are added as a whole to the Boil Cure. Unfortunately, I have many letters to write before Christmas so this letter is a little bit on the short side. However, don't hesitate to write again.

Merry Christmas,

Horace Slughorn

 

“Binky hasn't returned yet.”

“I know.”

“Are you worried?”

“Why does she have to be so stubborn? She could have had Slughorn's letter. Professor McGonagall hasn't seen Remus Lupin for years. He just vanished after my parent's death.”

“Are you angry at him?”

“No, why? I never met him.”

“He was a close friend of your father. You were ignorant of the magical world for years. Do you not wonder why he has never written to you?”

“Yes.”

“Binky will find him.”

 

The Weasley Twins and Harry spent time together. They were punished for bewitching snowballs to follow Professor Quirrel around, bouncing off the back of his turban. Quirrel had become weirder. Something about the Professor had changed a few weeks ago. Double Defence ended in Harry having a headache. He was not the only one. Many students claimed that his stuttering was becoming unbearable.

 

Dear Harry,

I am sorry for keeping your owl so long but she refused to leave without an answer and it took me some time to write this letter. It also might have taken some time to track me down. She is an impressive owl. Your father and mother were two of the kindest people I have ever known. Both were gifted. Your father had a knack for Transfiguration. Your mother was very talented in Potions. They were quite popular in their own ways. Your father was a prankster. In his first years he was more interested in getting into trouble than his studies. It changed over the years. He matured and actually became Head boy. Professor McGonagall most likely already told you this. He loved to laugh. He had the ability to make others laugh. There is nothing wrong with a prank but do not overdo it. Professor McGonagall would not appreciate me telling you this but once we turned several corridors of the castle into ice rinks and handed out skates. He was still mischievous and rebellious when he left Hogwarts. He was caring, loyal and generous. He always helped out a friend. However, what I most treasured about your father was his tolerance, his acceptance. He accepted you as what you are.

Your mother was an equally talented and popular Witch. She was charming and very likeable. No wonder your father eventually fell for her. She was always there when you needed help. She always saw the good in people. She was fair and stood up for other people. She was the obvious choice for becoming a prefect.

As for their quirks, your father used to tousle his hair to make it even more ruffled. He played chaser but he kept a snitch to play with. We explored all of Hogwarts from the Dungeons to the Astronomy Tower. For now you should concentrate on your studies. However, if you want, I am going to tell you a few secrets of Hogwarts we found when you are older. Did you know there is a forgotten study room with an amazing view on the lake in the West Tower? Behind the portrait of the lake directly underneath the Owlery. Password was Hermes. Maybe it is still lost and forgotten.

Your mother got quite the temper, especially when she was annoyed. She had a sharp tongue. In the beginning she saw your father as nothing more than a nuisance but he was persistent. He could always tell when she was going to burst. Your father loved to rile her up. She also liked to sit on the floor when doing her homework with her stuff all around her.

As I mentioned your father never lost his sense for adventure. He was considering becoming a professional Quidditch player, an Auror or a Curse breaker. Your mother was interested in Potions but was playing around the idea of becoming a healer. We stayed quite close after school. Unfortunately, the war changed all our plans. I don't know much about your mother's exploits. There were a few but she was never as bad as we were. I remember she especially liked the gardens beneath the Hospital Tower and was often found on the parapet walk of the Inner Wall at the base of the Astronomy Tower.

Have you already found a favourite place in Hogwarts? Did you discover anything special? Don't hesitate to write again.

Merry Christmas,

Remus Lupin

 

“You are going to write?”

“Every three days. Don't worry. It will be awesome. No school, just exploring. Best Christmas ever.”

Lisa laughed. She hugged him. He was getting better at it.

“Which part?”

“The Dungeon corridors on the cliff side. I will probably try to get inside another Common Room while most of the students are away.”

 

_Another one? How many are there?_ Harry had found another one of Filch's cleaning supply closets. This one contained packs of salt and a snow shovel. He never saw the caretaker doing anything else but patrolling the castle with his cat Mrs Norris. Most of the cleaning was done by the House-elves. To be honest, Harry had no idea of the extent of Filch's duties. However, Filch was obsessed with the castle's cleanliness.

 

Harry had researched magical inks for two weeks. Finally he was able to make a few of them. At least he would try. Some of them looked pretty complex. The Twins had gotten him the last ingredients as an early Christmas present. They still felt ashamed for luring him to a possible death. He had showed them the Come and Go Room. They would have to work out a schedule in the future.

 

“Merry Christmas, Madam Pince!”

Harry left for the day.

“Merry Christmas, Mr Potter. Do not try to spend too much of your holidays inside the library.”

“I'll try.”

 

Harry had forgotten there was the possibility of getting presents. Lisa got him The Tales of Beedle the Bard. They discovered to his shame that he totally ignored any kind of fiction or fairy tales of the magical world. Hagrid sent him a roughly cut wooden flute. _Were their music based spells?_ He blew it. _Sounds like an owl._ Hermione sent him a box of Chocolate Frogs and Lily gave him A short Introduction to Occlumency. _Obscure branch of Magic. Protection against Legilimency. Mind-reading?_ Harry shuddered at the thought of someone looking through his mind's layers and deciphering its context. He had to give her something good for this present. There was still one present left. He unpacked it and took out a fluid silvery grey cloth. Harry could feel the Magic in it. It felt familiar. No, it didn't. The cloth seemed to recognize him. He read the note.

Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.

A Very Merry Christmas to you

He did not recognize the handwriting but something about the Magic on the note was familiar. However, he did not recognize it either. _What can you do?_ He threw the cloak around his shoulders and looked down at himself only to see nothing. _A cloak of invisibility?_ Harry took it off and looked at it suspiciously. _An inconspicuously looking magical object with the power of making its wearer invisible. You don't look like you were made by a Dark Lord. I'll keep you._ Exploring Hogwarts would become so much easier. He spent the rest of the day reading in front of an open fire. When he had ended the The Tale of the Three Brothers he wondered where the grains of truth in this story were.

 

 


	5. Mirrors and Dragons

“ _But it is one thing to read about dragons and another to meet them.” – Ursula K. Le Guin, A Wizard of Earthsea_

 

_A Short Introduction into Alchemy_

_By Finus Potter_

_Alchemy is not only about the creation of the Philosopher's Stone. It is true that the Stone is the grand achievement of Alchemy but the real goal has always been a deeper understanding of magic and the world._

_ The word 'Alchemy' has its origin in the Arabic word al-kīmiyā’ which derives from the early Greek name for Egypt, Chēmia. Therefore Alchemy could be called the 'Art of the Egyptians'. Many scholars believe that Alchemy has its origin in the metallurgical studies of the old Egyptians. The methods of extracting and processing Metals from minerals and the magical properties of Metals were kept secret and little knowledge leaked to those who were not part of the elite group. The Egyptians treasured Gold from all Metals the most. It symbolised the Sun which was worshipped as a god. Gold is the easiest Metal to enchant and holds enchantments rather well for over a decade despite leading magic rather well. It also has an intrinsic multifaceted magic itself. Its mysteries are not completely understood to this day. It is not surprising that the idea of a substance which is able to turn base metals into gold originated in Egypt. The Philosopher's Stone. The Art of Transmutation. Transmutation is the Art of combining two or more substances to create something new, something superior. We do not change the appearance, form and composition. We change the entire nature of things.  _

_It is not clear when exactly the concept of the Philosopher's Stone first appeared. However, Greek writings from 300BC already mentioned a vast amount of attempts to made it. Alchemy at this point had spread far beyond his roots. Alchemists studied and tried to understand the world around them. They studied the mundane and magical properties of both Metals and Minerals. However, with time parts of animals and plants found their way into Alchemy laboratories. This happened under the growing influence of Indian and Chinese wizards and witches. Chinese Alchemists were mostly searching for the Grand Elixir of Life. The Transmutation of Metals into Gold was studied by only a few people. Their influence turned Alchemy in the West to a combined Art of Metallurgy, Transmutation, Healing and Reformation with aspects of Astrology and Astronomy._

_When the creation of the Philosopher's Stone by Nicolas Flame was discovered in 1509 many people lost interest in Alchemy which surprises me since it has still a lot to offer._

 

Harry was exploring Hogwarts under his new Invisibility cloak. It was awesome. The problem was it only protected him from being seen. He still could be heard, felt and smelt. Mrs Norris was the best example. He was right above the Library and contemplated visiting the Restricted Section but in the end he decided against it. Most of the books in the Restricted Section were not dangerous but Madam Pince was an expert in jinxes and hexes. He overheard one of the older students mentioning being attacked by a book after accidentally leaving crumbs on it. Harry stopped before a door at the end of the forth corridor. There was something which had not been here before. He checked his surroundings and slowly opened the door. It was an unused classroom. The desks and chairs had been moved to the walls to give place to a huge pompous mirror. Harry moved closer to the mirror, trying to read the inscription.  _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._ Harry touched the frame. It did not feel malevolent. However, it did not feel right either. Harry took a peek inside the mirror. His mirror image was not alone. He turned around. He was. There was Hagrid behind Mirror Harry, Lisa by his side, the Weasley Twins were making faces. There were other faces which were blurred. And in the background he saw his parents and a bunch of other people. Half of the males had messy black hair. His family. Past and present. Intertwined with possibilities. He read the inscription again.  _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. It's a mirror. It's a riddle! I show? I show...not your...face...but your...heart's desire. A family?_ Harry kept staring in the mirror. He remembered the feeling of the mirror. Harry put on his cloak and watched as the mirror illusions vanished. He smiled sadly and left. He wouldn't return. The mirror felt like a trickster.

 

After New Year the students returned. Lisa could not wait to test out his new cloak. She was as fascinated by the cloak as he was.

“Wouldn't it be funny if it was really the Cloak of Invisibility from The Tales of Three Brothers?”

“It is possible”, Harry admitted to Lisa. “I checked in the Library. All kinds of invisibility cloaks will lose their effectiveness over time. However, this cloak feels old, very old. And it is just perfect.”

“I see”, said Lisa slowly running her finger over the smooth surface. “What kind of material is it made of?”

“I have no idea. It's frustrating. It is smooth as silk. I don't actually really feel it while wearing it. The fabric is magical. However, there are enchantments all over it. So tightly interwoven that the cloak seems to be composed of more Magic than matter.”

“Sounds like the Cloak of Death to me.”

 

“I have been thinking, Harry”, Lisa said after the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. They were taking the scenic route back to the castle.

“You shouldn't do that”, Harry grinned.

“Lame!”, Lisa encountered. “Now, shut up! I have been thinking about the cloak. It doesn't matter if it was made by Death himself or by an amazing Witch or Wizard. I'm sure it inspired the Tale of the Three Brothers which means that the wand and the stone are probably real too. The wand especially. There are dozens of legends about powerful wands.”

“Do you really think the stone would be capable to bring back the dead?”

“Yes, but it is only able to call back the dead. It does not have the power to bring them back alive. You read the story. Separated by a veil.”

Harry stopped when he saw a hooded figure sneaking into the Forbidden Forest. He recognized him.

“Was that Professor Snape?”

“I think it was him.”

“Do you have your cloak with you?”

“Yes, but...”

“Have you practised silencing charms?”

“No, Lisa, I don't think...”

“Come on”, said Lisa more urgently. Harry pulled his cloak out.

“What if Snape is getting another troll?”

Lisa did not answer but snatched the cloak and put it around them.

“Tranquillus!”

They hurried after Snape. Harry still had problems with the spell. Harry was only able to charm shoes and it faded quickly. When they finally caught up to Snape he was not alone anymore.

“... d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus...“, Harry heard Quirrel stutter.

“Oh, I thought we'd keep this private”, said Snape's icy voice. “Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's stone, after all.”

_So, Fluffy is really guarding the Philosopher's Stone._ Harry and Lisa were not sure to this moment. Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel had accomplished many things.

“...beast of Hagrid's yet?”

“B-b-but Severus, I – ”

“You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrel.”

“I-I don't know what you – ”

“You know perfectly well what I mean.”

An owl hooted loudly, Lisa and Harry startled but kept quiet.

“W-who d-do you th-th-think – ”

“Stop the stuttering! Don't think I am fooled by your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting.”

“B-but I d-d-don't – ”

“Very well,” Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie.”

 

“Do you think Snape was the one who let the troll into the castle in order to distract everyone else while he attempted to steal the Stone?”, Harry asked Lisa once they arrived at their Tower.

“He was injured at Halloween by Fluffy. Probably. He threatened Quirrel and tried to find a way past Fluffy. He seems like the most likely candidate.”

“Think about what Snape said. He demanded Quirrel to stop stuttering and that he wasn't fooled by his little bit of hocus-pocus.”

“What do you mean?”

“What if Quirrel left in the troll at Halloween? What if Snape realised it was a distraction and went to the third floor corridor to check but he was bitten. Quirrel turned up at the girl's toilet at almost the same time as Snape. What if Snape is questioning Quirrel's loyalty to Hogwarts?”

“Are you really suspecting Quirrel? You can't accuse a teacher just because you don't like him, Harry.”

“Yes, I don't like him. I don't trust him. There is something off about him. He has changed since Halloween. And he is giving me a headache. He is not what he seems to be.”

“And Snape is?”

“Yes”, Harry answered uncertainly. “I mean No. I don't trust him either. The evidence suggests that he is more likely to be our culprit. However, we should keep an open mind.”

“Fine by me, Harry. We'll keep a close eye on both.”

 

_About the magical nature of Iron_

_Iron is often associated with Mars, named after the Roman god of war. It is impossible to enchant Iron in its solid state. And even molten Iron resists being enchanted. However, if Iron is properly enchanted it will hold the enchantment for a century and more and support it with great power. A protection charm placed on a single Iron horseshoe is able to protect a house for decades. Enchanted Iron reacts strongly when damaged to the point where the nature of the enchantment is changed. Iron tends to absorb large quantities of magic which strengthens the enchantments in the beginning but causes problems later. Enchantments placed on Iron do not fade they are altered and break down. It is most interesting that if protection enchantments are placed in Iron they will act more aggressive towards the end. In a few cases even solely defensive and repelling enchantments were altered to the point of lethality. It is therefore necessary to examine the enchantments and replace them before they begin to change and could pose an unwanted danger. The best processed and enchanted Iron is made by the Goblins who guard their secrets rather well. Iron which has absorbed magic in large quantities but hasn't been enchanted hardly reacts with its surroundings or when damaged when not given an outlet._

 

“Hagrid, how are you?”, asked Harry when he surprisingly met Hagrid in the Library.

“I'm fine, Harry”, answered Hagrid while trying to conceal something behind his back. “How are yeh?”

“The Easter holidays are a lot less fun than the Christmas holidays. The teachers gave us heaps of homework over the break.”

“Sorry ter hear that. I have ter get goin'. Bye, Harry.”

“Bye, Hagrid.”

As soon as Hagrid left the Library Harry went to investigate the section Hagrid had been coming from. _Magical creatures._ A few books were left on a nearby table. All books had one thing in common. _Dragons._

 

“Do you really think Hagrid managed to get a dragon?”

“I have no idea how difficult it is to get one. However, I checked the laws concerning dragons. Dragon eggs are Class A Non-Tradeable Material, Dragon Breeding has been forbidden since 1707 and dragons are classified as known wizard killer, unable to be trained or domesticated.”

“So the perfect pet for Hagrid?”, Lisa said cheekily. “If Hagrid has really gotten himself a dragon he will get into a lot of trouble over this.”

“How do we approach him?”

“If he really has a dragon we will try to convince him to give it up.”

“Convincing Hagrid to give up one of his misunderstood creatures? Sure, that will go well.”

 

“Good morning, Hagrid, can we come in?”

“What are yeh doin' here so early? Come in, I'm makin' tea.”

It was stuffy and hot inside Hagrid's hut. Harry caught sight of the fireplace. In the heart of the fire underneath the kettle was a big, black egg. Hagrid noticed him looking.

“Ah, that's er...”

“A dragon egg.”

“Not jus' a dragon egg. It's an egg from a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare.”

“Where did you get it?”, Lisa asked and kneeled down to examine the egg in the fire.

“Won it”, said Hagrid. “Las' night, I was down in the village havin' a few drinks and got inter a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest.”

“Of course he was glad. I don't think he came into the possession of a dragon egg the legal way.”

“Harry is right, Hagrid”, Lisa straightened up. “He could have been a poacher who got cold feet and just gave it to you.”

“You have to give it away.”

“No, no, it's alright, Harry. I've bin doin' some reading'. See, Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit. It's all in there. O' course it's a bit outta date but things haven' changed that much.”

Hagrid flicked through the book until he found the right chapter.

“See, keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mother breathes on them”, said Hagrid handing the book to Harry. “And when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour.”

“Of course it's outdated”, Harry browsed through the book. “The book is from 1658. They forbade Dragon Breeding in 1709. Hagrid, you can get into a lot of trouble because of this.”

“Hagrid, you live in a wooden house. Dragons breath fire. It's a dangerous combination.”

“Did yeh know that Norwegian Ridgebacks learn ter breathe fire earlier 'n any other Dragon breed?”

 

“Hagrid is hatching a dragon?”, Fred laughed

“Not just any dragon. A Norwegian Ridgeback. They are rare”, said Lisa.

“What do you want us to do? If you could not convince him to give it up we won't either”, George asked.

“You told me one of your older brother is a Dragonologist in Rumania. Charlie, I think. We wondered if you can help us finding a way to keep Hagrid out of trouble for possessing a Dragon egg and actually hatching it.”

“We'll write our brother. He has to know a few people who can help”, George promised.

“Do you think this happened before? Hagrid has a strange taste in pets”, Lisa asked the Twins.

“It is possible. This is Hagrid we are talking about”, Fred mused.

“Do you think Professor Kettleburn could help? He is the Professor for Care of Magical Creatures after all.”

“You want to involve him?”, Fred asked.

“Not right now. However, he studied Dragons too and he is right here. I also have the theory that this is happening all the time. And the teachers help Hagrid get out of the messes he made”, Lisa said.

 

Next Tuesday Harry and Lisa skipped Herbology and went straight to Hagrid's home.

Hagrid was beyond excited.

“It began in the early mornin'. The cracks are getting bigger.”

They sat around Hagrid's table and waited. The cracks got deeper. A clicking noise came from inside the egg. All of them were silent and focused on the egg on the table.

“It's nearly out”, Hagrid said smiling the smile of a mother.

The dragon grew more furious and began scraping on the inside. The egg split open and the dragon fell out. It was amazing. It has black-brown scales with black ridges along the back, stubs of horns and bulging orange eyes. His wings were bat-like, bis body streamlined.

“Isn't he beautiful?” Hagrid murmered. He reached out to pet the dragon. The dragon tried to bite him.

“Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!”

_Oh, no. We will have separation issues._

“How do you know he is really a he?”, Lisa asked.

Hagrid did not hear her. He was staring at the window. He paled, leapt up and hurried to the window.

“Hagrid, what's wrong?”

“Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtain. A kid. She's running back up ter the school.”

Harry and Lisa bolted to the door and tried to catch a glimpse on the student. The bushy hair could be seen even at a distance.

Hermione Granger had seen the dragon. They should not have skipped Herbology with the Gryffindors.

 

“Do you want the Twins to talk to her? They are in the same house.”

“No, she only knows about us being involved. I don't want to drag them into the mess.”

“Still no answer from Charlie?”

“It's only a few days. Binky needs time. She never failed.”

“I didn't mean that. We have to do something very soon.”

“At first we have to talk to Granger. Do you think she already told a teacher?”

“No, she is going to research first. Check the laws.”

“So, we are going to confront her in the Library after Transfiguration?”

“Yes.”

 

“Granger, do you have a moment?”

“Not right now, Potter. I have to do my Transfiguration homework.”

“And we thought you would research laws about Dragon Breeding”, Lisa said.

This stopped Hermione in her tracks. She did not expect this.

“We could help you with both.”

“I know that Dragon Breeding is forbidden. You are breaking the law.”

“Be quite. We know that it is against the law. We are currently looking for a way to resolve this without causing Hagrid any trouble. He is a nice guy.”

Hermione stayed quiet and seemed to think hard over this.

“Give us just a few days, Granger”, Harry pleaded.

She looked torn.

“Fine, but I want to help.”

“Why?”

“I want to see the dragon up close.”

 

“Do you really think transporting a dragon in a wooden chest with brooms is a good idea?”

“Not really, Lisa. Any laws concerning Dragon smuggling?”

“Transporting a dragon from one country to another needs permits from both countries as well as from any other country which they might pass through during the transport. Since dragons are a major threat to the International Statute of Secrecy the punishment is rather harsh", Hermione answered.

 

“Professor Kettleburn, would you mind us asking you a few questions?”

“Of course not, Mr Potter and ...”

“Lisa Turpin, sir.”

“Of course, Hagrid told me you two are quite interested in magical creatures. What would you like do know?”

“We know that Dragon Breeding is forbidden since 1709. We also know that Dragonologist are allowed to breed dragons within a reserve. We were wondering if there are more exceptions. Like for educational purposes in a school?”

“What has Hagrid done now?”

 

“I'm so sorry, Hagrid. He saw right through us”, Harry apologised.

“ 's not yer fault. Probably made 'im suspicious too. I did not act like meself the last week.”

“So what is happening now, Hagrid?”, Fred asked.

“Dumbledore and Kettleburn pulled some strings. Norbert is raised as a project fer the NEWT students. I'm helping. And when he is old enough they send him to a reserve.”

“That's great, Hagrid. I'm really happy that everything worked out for you in the end.”

This caused Harry, the Twins and Hermione to express similar feelings.

“Thanks. To all o' yeh.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The solution of the dragon problem was inspired by the way The Sinister Man handled the incident in Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin.
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11191235/26/Harry-Potter-and-the-Prince-of-Slytherin


	6. Unveiling Detention

“ _Evil begins when you begin to treat people as things.” – Terry Pratchett, I Shall Wear Midnight_

 

_The magical nature of Tin_

_Many of my unlucky students have wondered over the years why Pewter is the cauldron material Hogwarts has chosen to start teaching Potions. Many accidents in Potion class over the years were after all connected to the low melting point of Pewter. The answer lies within the magical properties of Tin, the major component of Pewter. Tin leads magic rather badly, similar to Iron. Tin shields the Potion from surrounding magic and keeps its own magic inside. Even more important is the ability to absorb magic in a similar manner like Iron but to a far lesser extent. We use fine metal Pewter which is made of Tin and Copper. The Copper part increases its ability to absorb magic. Tin is easily enchanted and holds the enchantment similar to Iron for a century and more. Tin has regenerating and rejuvenating properties and cauldrons made from Pewter are an excellent choice for brewing healing potions. Tin has an unique magic which lies within its sound. Bells made from materials containing Tin are not only used for healing purposes but also to protect fields and homes against hail and storms. Many foolish attempts to control the weather were attempted with massive Tin bells. The connection of Tin to weather can also be found in its connection to Jupiter, the Roman god of the sky and the lightning._

 

“Do you think Flamel knows that his Stone is protected in a school full of children?”

“Of course, why shouldn't he? He gave Dumbledore the Stone.”

“The Stone was at Gringotts first. It was moved. This doesn't mean Flamel knows about Dumbledore's new arrangement.”

“Why is it so important to you that Flamel has a better judgement than Dumbledore?”

“I would like to think that someone who is almost seven hundred years old is wise and sensible.”

“Or completely barmy. Like Dumbledore.”

 

“Professor Snape, maybe Miss Perks would do better with an iron cauldron.”

“Is pewter not good enough for you, Potter?”

“I don't have any problems with pewter. Miss Perks has. I read that iron cauldrons are often used –”

“Ten points from Ravenclaw for disrupting the class, Potter. Perks has to learn how to brew with pewter like everyone else, including you. Now, go back to work.”

 

“Have you ever read the story of Orpheus and Eurydice, Harry?”

“I'm more fond of Norse mythology.”

“When Eurydice died Orpheus travelled into the Underworld to retrieve her. However, in order to get there he had to get past the three headed dog Cerberus.”

This caused Harry to listen up.

“How did he do it?”

“He calmed down the beast by playing music. Now tell me, Mr. Potter, where is the grain of truth in this story?”, said Lisa in the most serious voice she was able to muster.

 

_Harry, you should be studying for your exams. What are you doing here?_

“ _I thought it was time to visit again. I did not stay very long the last time. How have you been?”_

_Same old, same old. Albus is getting anxious._

“ _Does he suspect an attempt to steal the Stone will be made soon?”_

_The school year is almost over and Flamel already arranged alternative protections._

“ _Interesting.”_

_Do you have anything to do with it?_

“ _Pardon?”_

_Someone sent Flamel a letter, expressing concerns about the safety of the students._

“ _Probably a teacher?”_

_Or a student?_

“ _Something like that. Probably one of the older ones.”_

_Why are you trying to lie to me, Harry? I can see in your head._

 

“Hagrid, how is Norbert?”, greeted Harry.

“Norbert's actually a she. It isn' clear in the beginning.”

Hagrid was worried. You could hear it in his voice.

“Hagrid, what's wrong?”

“I found a dead unicorn yesterday”, said Hagrid sadly.

“Unicorns are extremely powerful magical creatures. What would be able to kill them?”, Lisa asked. Hagrid looked torn. He was calculating the risks of answering.

“Yeh promise ter stay out o' the forest?”

“Yes, of course. We don't want to find out what's killing unicorns by ourselves.”

“No idea. Yer right, Lisa, unicorns are powerful magical creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before.”

“That doesn't sound good”, chorused both.

 

Snape was his usual self in Potions. He asked questions which Harry answered in most cases correctly. And if Harry was unable to answer he just smirked and demanded to be better prepared for next time. Snape scoffed at his potion and several others. He humiliated Perks, Smith and Abbot. Moon's book on Occlumency really helped with blending out everything around him.

“Potter, what do you think you are doing?”

He looked up and saw a curious looking Snape. _This isn't right. What am I doing?_

“Pardon, sir?”

“Why are you adding Graphorn Horn to the Remembrance potion, Potter?”

_Oh, no!_

“To counteract the excess toxins from the belladonna berries, sir.”

“I don't remember writing that part on the blackboard, Potter.”

Harry knew this. It was a trick he learnt from reading Finus Potter's journal when dealing with poisonous potion ingredient which were not weighed.

“I think I read it somewhere. A knife point powder is sufficient.”

Graphorn horn powder was also really expensive. He only used it because Finus Potter had hoarded the ingredient.

“Mr Potter is right. Adding a knife point Graphorn Horn will neutralise excess toxins which occur naturally when dealing with poisonous potion ingredients which were not processed. Which side effect of the Remembrance Potion would be eliminated that way, Potter?”

“Dry mouth, sir.”

“Please tell us why you use an extremely expensive potion ingredient to prevent a dry mouth, Potter?”

 

“Professor Babbling, do you have a moment?”

“Mr Potter, you should be studying for your exams. I appreciate your thirst for knowledge. However, you shouldn't neglect your regular studies.”

“Just one quick question, Professor. I promise.”

“It's never quick with you, Mr Potter. Besides, there is a reason why Hogwarts only teaches the theoretical side of Runes. Magic originating from Runes can be extremely dangerous when not done correctly.”

“And Tin and Bronze is the perfect practise material.”

“You can achieve similar results with a wand. And it is much safer.”

“But what about longevity?”, said Harry frustratedly.

 

“Twenty points from Ravenclaw and detention, Mr Potter.”

“But Professor McGonagall I swear I left the Library at quarter to seven.”

“It's quarter past seven o'clock now, Mr Potter.”

“It's not my fault, Professor. I told you before that time doesn't behave in the same way in the Library as it does in most other places of the castle.”

“Not this again”, Professor McGonagall sighted. “The punishment stands. I will inform you when I decide on the details.”

“Yes, Professor McGonagall.”

 

_The magical nature of Copper_

_Copper is one of the oldest metals known to men. However, the softness of Copper limits its use as tools and weapons. In the same way its magical properties limited the Copper's use in magic. Copper tends to absorb magic rather well and leads it almost as good as Silver. It is very difficult to enchant Copper. Cauldrons made of Copper are treasured because of Copper's intrinsic healing properties. It is a widespread superstition that a love potion brewed in a Copper cauldron is more effective. However, there are large numbers of healing and fertility potions which are brewed in Copper cauldrons. It was soon discovered that only pure Copper was limited in its uses. Mixing Copper with Tin led to materials which are a lot easier to enchant and hold the enchantment for decades. The best example is Bronze. Its magical properties vary with the amount of Tin. However, protection enchantments placed in or on Bronze will be reliable and powerful in any case. Copper and Iron are in many ways opposites. Enchantments are not altered before breaking down like enchantments in Iron. They fade without any difficulties. However, the enchantments will take their task rather seriously. My grandfather had a Bronze bar embedded in the door threshold of his home. One day I found myself unable to enter. It turned out I had the Dragon Pox. Copper is connected to Venus, the planet and the Roman goddess of love._

 

Quirrel did not look good. He looked exhausted, depleted. Harry did not feel much better after Double Defence. Quirrel was more nervous than ever. His stutter unbearable. He was glad he wouldn't have the problem next year. Harry was still unsure who was responsible for the troll. _Who is Quirrel loyal to? Is he so nervous because he is afraid of getting caught or because he was breaking under the pressure Snape put on him? Or Both? How many parties try to steal the Stone?_ Something like the Philosopher's Stone would attract and encourage many people to steal it.

 

_Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr Filch in the entrance hall._

_Detention with Filch?_ Harry had begun to carry treats with him to silence Mrs Norris. Mr Filch was still a hard nut to crack. The Twins were sure the best way to deal with him was to drive him insane. Harry did not think it would work. If Peeves was unable to break him nobody would.

 

“Potter, what are you doing here?”

This day was getting better and better.

“Detention. What about you, Malfoy?”

“I have also detention”, admitted Malfoy. “Why are you punished?”

“Out of curfew. You?”

“I seriously don't know. I was attacked by three Gryffindors. Not the other way around. I only got punished because it was McGonagall who caught us.”

“Where are Crabbe and Goyle?”

“They weren't there, Scarhead. Where is your Mudblood?”

Harry ignored the insult against Lisa and continued. Malfoy wanted a reaction.  _If he doesn't get one he will get bored and leave._

“But they are always with you”, Harry smirked.

“They had extra lessons.”

“I see. So you were really attacked?”

_He would never start a fight without back up._

“Of course, I was really attacked. Did you think I lied?”

“Yes.”

The other students arrived. Neville, Seamus and Ron walked down the marble staircase. 

“Malfoy”, snarled Ron

“Weasley”, greeted Malfoy in a similar manner.

“Seamus, Neville. How are you?”, asked Harry

“The detention sucks.”

Harry turned to Neville.

“What about you, Neville?”

“I want to go back to sleep.”

“If you want to sleep you shouldn't have broken the rules. Follow me”, said Filch.

 

As soon as he heard Hagrid's voice he felt dread. Filch noticed this and smiled.

“It would surprise me if you'll all come out in one piece.”

“What does he mean?”, Malfoy asked.

“We are going into the forest.”

“The forest?”, Malfoy repeated. Harry noticed the fear in his voice. And Malfoy did not even know what was happening there right now. Hagrid found traces of an injured unicorn this morning. 

Hagrid came into view. Fang was with him and he was carrying his large crossbow. 

“Abou' time”, he said. “I bin waiting' fer half an hour already. Harry, what are you doing here?”

 

He could not believe it. He was sent into the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night to look for an injured unicorn with the unknown creature who injured it and even killed another one still at large.  _Crivens!_ A creature whose cloak was trailing around the ground. There was something in this forest that should not be here. Hagrid did not believe him when he voiced his concern about the creature being human. Nobody in his right mind would hurt a unicorn. Meeting Ronan was amazing. He engaged in small talk but never gave a straight answer to Hagrid's questions. He warned that Mars was bright tonight. It sounded at least like a warning. Bane was even worse. 

When they saw red sparks Hagrid left to help the others. The forest was too noisy and too quiet at the same time. Seamus and he didn't talk for a while.

“So, how did the fight start?”

“Malfoy was insulting Ron's family, Ron lost his temper and Neville and I tried to separate them when McGonagall showed up.”

“McGonagall seems to have a few bad days. I got this detention because I broke curfew on Thursday. It were just fifteen minutes. Twenty minutes if you count the way up Ravenclaw Tower.”

“Really? Our fight was half past six.”

“So it's your fault that I got detention?”

“What?”

“McGonagall was in a bad mood after she had broken up the fight. I could have gotten away if it wasn't for you.”

 

Malfoy thought it was a good idea to sneak up behind Neville. He and Ron had not stopped bickering since this happened. Hagrid decided his best option was pairing the Slytherin and the Ravenclaw with a cowardly dog. He said he was sorry.  _Bloody house rivalry._ He would end it and if it was the last thing he did. They went deeper into the forest. The space between trees was getting smaller and smaller. The blood was fresh. Fang became uneasy. Harry contemplated sending red sparks when he saw the unicorn lying dead in a clearing before them. It looked wrong. The moment he sent sparks he heard a slithering sound.  _Please, no!_ There was movement and a hooded figure came into the clearing.  _Please, don't see us._ It crawled towards the unicorn and began slurping the blood. Malfoy screamed and bolted. Fang left too. The figure looked up. The unicorn blood was running down its front. It stood up and moved towards Harry. Before he could run too his scar began to burn. It was on fire. He heard hooves behind him and something jumped over him. He fell to his knees, unable to really notice anything around him. Harry needed a few minutes before the world was becoming clear and bearable again. The centaur who saved him was Firenze. Harry declined the offer for a ride since he still felt a little nauseous. Besides it would feel weird. They were joined by Ronan and Bane. However, Harry and Firenze left alone. It had been a great insight in centaur culture. Firenze told him the significance of drinking unicorn blood. It was wrong, very wrong. Firenze's warning was clear. Someone was killing unicorns and drinking their blood to stay alive. A cursed life. Someone who wanted to steal the Philosopher's Stone to regain his body and power.  _Lord Voldemort._

 

When Harry woke up from a restless sleep in the afternoon he stayed in bed. _Is He another party which tries to steal the Stone? Is He allied with Snape or Quirrel?_ Lord Voldemort had no body. _Who was the figure in the forest? Where is He? And what about my scar? The pain?_ He needed to check with Madame Pomfrey. And he needed to deliver Firenze's warning to Professor Flitwick.

 

_The magical nature of Lead_

_Lead is associated with Saturn, the planet and the Roman god of harvest and time. Lead can be easily enchanted and holds enchantments for centuries when properly placed. However, once the enchantment is placed it is almost impossible to change it. Lead has gained a dark reputation over the last centuries. The connection between Lead and the dark arts is unfounded and solely based on superstition. However, Lead is still not commonly used. The superstition is mostly based on the fact that Lead was often used to hold curses in Egypt and Greek. Lead can hold a grudge for a long time. The toxicity of Lead when inhaled or swallowed strengthens the superstition. Lead hardly absorbs magic and leads it almost as bad as liquid Mercury. It is also a very unforgiving Metal. Enchantments that aren't properly placed will break down quickly. Similar to Iron enchantments in or on Lead will change before breaking down. Iron is aggressive but Lead is nasty. This is another reason why Lead has gained a dark reputation. Curses were placed incorrectly on purpose to increase their effects. Lead is often considered the opposite of Tin. Tin has regenerating and rejuvenating properties, lead has transforming and resurrecting properties. Lead is therefore closely connected to change and death. Many alchemists believe that Lead is the easiest Metal to transmute into Gold. It has been extensively studied but most Alchemists focused on the Transmutation of Lead. Lead strengthens illusion, invisibility and silencing enchantments. Protective enchantments on or in Lead produce incredible long lasting shields._

 


	7. Change of View

“ _If not for him, I would never have become the man I am today. I ask that you not hold it against him. He meant well” – Patrick Rothfuss, The Name of the Wind_

 

“Mr Potter, what can I do for you?”, greeted Madame Pomfrey.

“I wanted to ask you about curse scars. Mine hurt a lot last night. It felt like it was on fire. Is this behaviour usual?

“Your scar hurt?”

“Yes, Ma'am.”

“You are a rather unique case, Mr Potter. Since you are the first person who survived the Killing curse there is no information on this particular kind of curse scar. They never fully heal in general and often come with certain peculiarities. Would you explain the situation in which the scar hurt?”

“I had detention in The Forbidden Forest. Someone had already killed one unicorn and another one was injured. So we went looking for it.”

“You did what?”, she could not believe her own ears.

“We went looking for an injured unicorn.”

“You were spending your detention in the Forbidden Forest hunting down an injured unicorn?”

“Yes, Ma'am.”

“Does your head of house know this?”, she asked sceptically.

“I don't know. Professor McGonagall arranged the detention.”

“Mr Potter, I'm going to inform Professor Flitwick about your situation.”

“Good idea but I actually hoped we could discuss my scar before he joins us.”

“Of course, Mr Potter”, she sighted. It would be better to know all the details. His story was incredible. She would have to make sure that he was not lying.

“So when did your scar begin to hurt?”

“When we found the unicorn it was already dead. A figure appeared and crawled towards the unicorn. Draco Malfoy screamed and took off. Hagrid's dog too. My scar began to hurt when the figure looked up and moved towards me.”

“Mr Potter, would you mind starting over?”

 

Madame Pomfrey had been the matron of Hogwarts for over four decades. She knew people, especially students. There was no need for the students to tell her the whole truth. She would find it eventually. She knew when people were lying and as far as she could tell Harry Potter was completely honest. She had to check with Hagrid and Minerva to be sure.

After he had finished his story she told him to stay overnight. She went into her office, ordered an elf to bring Mr Potter's night clothes and prepared herself to floo Filius.

“Filius? Do you have a moment? It's about one of your eagles.”

“Of course, Poppy.”

Filius came out of the fire place and looked up curiously.

“Are you aware that Mr Potter had detention last night?”

“Yes, I remember a note.”

“Are you aware that the detention took place in the Forbidden Forest?”

“No, I wasn't. A little bit excessive for missing curfew. Poppy, where are you going with this?”

“According to Mr Potter there is something in the forest that has already killed two unicorns. Mr Potter had an encounter with the creature.”

“Is he alright, Poppy?”

“He is alright, Filius. He was saved by a centaur. Mr Potter complained about his scar burning like fire last night when he encountered the creature. I will keep him here overnight and run a few tests.”

“Is there anything else I should know?”

“The centaur who saved him warned him that You Know Who will attempt to steal the Stone to regain his power and body.”

“You Know Who? Is he sure, Poppy?”

Pomona had warned that the Stone would attract trouble.

“Mr Potter actually considers his hurting scar as a warning that You Know Who is near. I still have to check with Hagrid and Minerva. However, as far as I can tell he is completely honest.”

Filius kept an eye on Mr Potter after Halloween. The boy was rather shy. He had a small circle of friends and tried his hardest to stay unnoticed. He wouldn't lie about something like this. He would avoid attention at all costs.

“I should probably talk to Mr Potter personally.”

 

Filius Flitwick was listening to Mr Potter without interrupting. He had to talk to Minerva about this. He accepted most of Mr Potter's story as true. However, he still wasn't sure about the centaur's warning, the scar pains and Mr Potter's interpretation. He boy seemed to have quite the imagination. He heard rumours the boy believed that the castle was without any doubt alive. The castle had its quirks but to call it sentient and sapient was a little exaggerated.

“What were his exact words, Mr Potter?”

“After he had explained to me what drinking unicorn blood means he asked me if I knew what was hidden in the school which I affirmed. Then he asked me if I knew someone who had clung to life for many years, waiting to come back to power. It remebered You Know Who. After all many people think he is still around. Unfortunately, he never confirmed my suspicion. Hagrid interrupted and Firenze left.”

“So he never directly warned you of You Know Who attempting to steal the Stone?”

“Yes but he is a centaur. He was as clear as centaurs can be.”

Filius looked at Mr Potter. He knew that Albus believed You Know Who would return one day. If there was someone who found a way to cheat death it would be him. Filius was worried. Harry Potter might have an active imagination but Filius did not think he imagined everything.

“Since when have you known about the Stone?”

The boy's eyes widened. Filius could see the panic in his eyes and the urge to lie. Mr Potter surrendered.

“Since the beginning of April.”

“How?”

“I overheard conversations involving Flamel and a Stone.”

“I see.”

The boy was clearly holding back informations.

“I want the whole story, Mr Potter.”

“I – I was there when Hagrid retrieved the Stone from Gringotts, w– I concluded that the break in at Gringotts was connected to the vault Hagrid had emptied on the same day, I stumbled upon Fluffy in my second week at school and I overheard staff talking about Flamel and a Stone.”

“Mr Potter, do your friends know about the Stone?”

“No.”

The boy was a good lier. Filius would have believed him but he had noticed the slip-up.

“I assure you there will be no trouble for finding out about the Stone or entering the third floor corridor. Who else knows?”, he encouraged.

The boy sent him a calculating glance.

“Lisa Turpin”, he took a deep breath before he continued. “Fred and George Weasley.”

“Anyone else?”

“No. And I was the only one who entered the third floor corridor.”

Filius smiled at the protectiveness. The boy looked up and wanted to say something before averting his gaze. He looked up again with determination.

“Professor, can I ask you a question?”

 

Minerva McGonagall left the headmaster's office fuming. She was angry at Dumbledore. However, she was even angrier at herself. Hagrid had informed her this morning that they found the injured unicorn. She had felt sick. She hadn't known that there was something in the forest killing unicorns.

Mr Potter had been attacked by the creature but was fortunately not harmed. All five students were unharmed.

“Good evening, Minerva.”

She looked up and saw Filius walking in her direction. _Damn!_

“Good evening, Filius.”

“Do you have a moment to talk?”

Mr Potter seemed to have spoken with his Head of House. It was a pity he wasn't in her House like his parents. On the other hand if Mr Potter had a similar mischievous streak like his father she didn't envy Filius at all.

“Yes, of course, Filius. My office or yours?”

“I have to talk to Albus. Maybe we could talk on my way to his office.”

Minerva nodded and prepared herself.

“Are you aware you sent five students hunting for an injured unicorn in the middle of the night while the person who injured it was still around?”

“I was informed by Hagrid this morning”, sighted Minerva. “Filius, I'm sorry. If I had known –”

“I'm aware that if you had known you would have never sent them into the forest. Did you talk personally to Hagrid before sending him the student?”

“No, I didn't have the time.”, she felt exhausted. ”How could this happen?”

“It is a busy time”, he answered simply.

“I could have sent them to their deaths.”

“Nothing happened, Minerva. Fortunately.”

“So Mr Potter talked to you?”

“Actually Poppy called me.”

She felt dread at the mentioning of the school nurse. Filius noticed it and tried to reassure her.

“Don't worry. He is fine. However, he was complaining about his scar hurting last night. He thinks it is a warning that You Know Who is near.”

“You Know Who? Is he sure?”

“Yes, Mr Potter is pretty much convinced that his scar is recognizing the one who caused it. In addition a centaur hinted that You Know Who will attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone.”

“Filius, you can't be serious. Divination is such a vague subject. And centaurs are known to be rather secretive and vague themselves.”

“I don't know. Mr Potter called him 'a pretty straightforward guy for a centaur'.”

 

Albus Dumbledore was not surprised by the warning. He knew Tom Riddle had found a way to cheat death. However, he didn't know how. He also suspected that Tom would not be able to resist the Philosopher's Stone.

“How do we know he isn't lying? Potter would do everything to attract attention”, Severus sneered.

“I don't know which Potter you are talking about but Harry Potter is trying very hard to stay unnoticed”, Filius gave back.

Albus frowned. The teachers aside from Severus had told him that the boy was rather shy. In the beginning the boy had kept to himself and Albus had begun to worry. He knew he had condemned the boy to ten dark and difficult years. When Hagrid had told him about the cupboard under stairs he was appalled. He would have never guessed Petunia would do something like this to her own blood. However, it was the safest place for Harry. He had been relieved when he had heard the boy found friends.

“Is it really that bad, Filius? He seems to do well in Herbology.”

“He always sits in the back. He hardly participates in class. He politely interacts with everyone but keeps them distant. Besides Lisa Turpin. And the Weasley Twins.”

Albus heard Minerva groan.

“A troublemaker like his father.”

“That's not the point!”, Filius stated angrily. “Mr Potter wouldn't lie to get attention. He doesn't want it. Besides we cannot ignore two dead unicorns. And Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter told the same thing. A cloaked figure was drinking unicorn blood.”

Albus Dumbledore had suspected that something was very wrong when Hagrid had told him about the first dead unicorn.

“Filius”, asked Dumbledore. “How did Mr Potter describe the figure?”

“It was dark and the figure was wearing a cloak. Mr Potter isn't even sure there was a body under the cloak.”

“Why would he say that?”, Minerva asked curiously.

“Mr Potter believes the figure was You Know Who. Since You Know Who apparently lost his body years ago he could still be a wraith.”

“Why does Mr Potter believe the figure was You Know Who?”, Minerva continued.

“He suspects that his hurting scar means danger and You Know Who is near”, Filius explained.

Albus had told Minerva the scar would be useful.

“Albus”, Minerva began. “Would it be possible?”

“Since his scar is the only one is existence nobody can tell with reasonable certainty. However, Filius is right. We cannot ignore two dead unicorns and the sighting of someone drinking unicorn blood. Even if we choose to not believe Firenze's and Mr Potter's warning we have to stay vigilante. Anything else we have to discuss?”

“Has Flamel already arranged new protections? When will he remove the Stone from Hogwarts?”, Pomona quickly asked.

Albus had no idea who had told Flamel that he was hiding the Stone in Hogwarts. Someone had expressed concerns about the safety of the students. Tom would make his move soon.

“The Stone will remain here until the end of the school year.”

“We should have never brought the Stone into this school. It isn't safe.”

“Filius, I assure you the Stone is well protected.”

Hogwarts was the safest place for the Stone. Here he was in control. There was no way someone who wanted to use the Stone would get it.

“I don't mean the Stone. What about our students? Are they safe?”

This caused everyone in the room to become very quiet. Albus knew it was dangerous but the Stone couldn't fall in the wrong hands. Hogwarts was the safest place for the Stone.

“Everything is under control, Filius.”

“What about the troll, Albus?”

The troll had been unexpected. A rather crude method of distraction.

“There is no evidence that the troll incident was in any way connected to the Stone.”

“And the dead unicorns? Why were we not informed?”, Filius continued.

“There was nothing to worry about.”

“Nothing to worry?”, said Minerva suddenly. “I sent five students into the Forbidden Forest. Something could have happened.”

“Nicolas will remove the Stone from Hogwarts within the next weeks. Until then everyone stays alert. Severus, would you stay behind for a minute?”

 

Severus wasn't fooled by Albus Dumbledore. Albus had suspected that the Dark Lord was trying to steal the Stone from the very beginning. He had approached Flamel and offered to protect the Stone. In the end the Stone was exactly where Albus had wanted it since the very beginning. The Stone was in Hogwarts. Albus wouldn't pass up the chance to prove that he was right about the Dark Lord. He wouldn't pass up the chance to catch him. Severus gripped his left arm. A painful reminder. Albus brought up the possibility of Quirrel being in league with the Dark Lord. Severus did not like to think about it. He had a role to play. Quirrel was getting more anxious. Severus wondered about Quirrel. He was an acceptable Muggle Study Teacher. He took a year-long sabbatical and returned as a nervous mess to teach Defence against the Dark Arts. The last time he saw Quirrel he looked burned-out. He was terrified of failure. Severus had seen it before. If someone had asked him several weeks ago why Quirrel was terrified he would have answered it was because he was afraid of getting caught. Now Severus couldn't help but think that maybe Quirrel was afraid of disappointing someone. Someone who wouldn't forgive another failure. Quirrel already failed at Halloween. _Blasted dog._ Quirrel had already been a mess. After Halloween Quirrel had slowly become a wreck. Did Draco and Potter see Quirrel or the Dark Lord that night? And what about Potter's scar and the centaur's warning? Severus Snape was tired. The Headmaster expected him to keep an eye on Quirrel. Flamel was going to collect the Stone after the students left. Quirrel and the Dark Lord would make their move soon. He hoped that the Headmaster's obstacle would prevent them from getting the Stone. The other traps were ridiculous. A student would be able to overcome them. He couldn't help but wonder if the Headmaster had organized the traps for a certain first year student.

 

Pomona Sprout was worried. She had been worried since they had been told that the Philosopher's Stone would be moved to Hogwarts for protection. The troll incident had passed without any students harmed. However, it had been a close call. The dead unicorns worried her even more. What kind of monster would slaughter something so innocent? Such a monster wouldn't hesitate to hurt children in order to get the Stone. She was still trying to qualm down a furious Minerva McGonagall.

“We used the Forbidden Forest to teach difficult students a lesson for years, Minerva. The timing could have been better”, Pomona tried to cheer her up. “The Stone will be gone soon.”

Minerva turned to Filius who was sitting quietly in the corner.

“You have been quiet, Filius. What is wrong?”, asked Minerva.

Filius looked at them with tired eyes.

“Besides the obvious? I had a rather humbling experience today.”

“What happened?”, encouraged Pomona.

“Mr Potter voiced his concern about the students' safety. He called us irresponsible for bringing such a dangerous object into the school.”

“Irresponsible? The nerve”, said Minerva incredulously.

“He would have done well in your House, Minerva”, replied Pomona cheekily.

“He has a point though. The Stone attracts and encourages people to steal it. We should have seen it after the troll happened. The Stone puts our students at risk.”

“Pomona is right. The Stone will be gone soon. We have to stay vigilante and hope for the best.”, said Minerva bitterly.

_And prepare for the worst._

 

Quirinus Quirrel had failed again. This time he had failed to kill Harry Potter. His master had contemplated killing the boy in the past. However, a suitable opportunity hadn't presented itself until last night. He had been there alone. He would have succeeded if it hadn't been for the centaur. One day they all would regret ever standing in his way. _Filthy creature._ He had missed the chance to kill the boy and had hardly drank any blood. He wouldn't last very long. He was too exhausted to hunt down another one. Besides it was too dangerous to return to the forest. The oaf and the other teachers were on the alert. His only chance was the Stone. There were seven obstacles. He had found a way past the beast. He knew about Sprout's Devil's Snare and Flitwick's keys. The obstacles made by McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore were still left. Dumbledore's obstacle worried him the most. There was no way he would find out about it before going down. The same applied to Snape's obstacle. Snape didn't trust him and was questioning his loyalty to Hogwarts and Dumbledore. _If he knew..._ Once his master was back to his former self he would punish Snape for his treachery. McGonagall was his main focus now. Once he knew about her obstacle he would get rid of Dumbledore and steal the Stone. He didn't have much time. Flamel was already arranging new protections. He wouldn't fail again.

 

Quirrel had failed him again. Revenge was so close. The boy was completely alone, abandoned by his companions. His scar had reacted to him. The boy had been blinded by pain. So close. However, the boy had been saved by this filthy creature who dared to warn the boy about him. And the boy warned everyone else. The teachers were wary. He had to be cautious. He couldn't risk it. He had come so far. However, he would have to make his move soon. He had to get the Stone. The fool was dying and Flamel would remove the Stone at the end of the school year. There were only a few weeks left. Quirrel can't fail him again. He agreed with Quirrel. Snape betrayed him. He had become Dumbledore's watch dog. Snape would suffer for his treachery. Everybody else will suffer too. He would crush everyone who dared to stand in his way. He would begin with Potter. The boy will pay for his impertinence. He would show them. Once he killed the Boy Who Lived there would be no doubt about his superiority. Soon he would hold the Stone. _I will give them new reasons to fear my name._

 

 

 


	8. Never underestimate a Pawn

“ _Something Vimes had learned as a young guard drifted up from memory. If you have to look along the shaft of an arrow from the wrong end, if a man has you entirely at his mercy, then hope like hell that man is an evil man. Because the evil like power, power over people, and they want to see you in fear. They want you to know you're going to die. So they'll talk. They'll gloat. They'll watch you squirm. They'll put off the moment of murder like another man will put off a good cigar. So hope like hell your captor is an evil man. A good man will kill you with hardly a word.” – Terry Pratchett, Men at Arms_

 

_The magical nature of Silver_

_Silver leads magic better than any other metal. Enchantments placed on silver will only survive a few months, enchantments placed in silver will survive a few years. It is a average magic absorber and it takes a rather skilled wizard to enchant it. Silver is known to reject being cursed and hexed and even charms which were placed with wicked intent won't stick long. Silver objects repel and reflect darker magic. Dark detectors contain significant amounts of silver parts. Silver is often used in Divination to create deeper insight. However, no evidence has been found to prove this claim. Silver has intrinsic healing properties and works preserving. Silver is associated with the Moon and the Roman Goddess Luna.  
_

The pain in his scar returned. He tried his best to ignore it. However, once in a while the pain surprised him and he let out a groan. It didn't help that exams were starting. He had nightmares. The green light and the high voice cackling with laughter were joined by the blood dripping figure in the forest. He should have focused on the exams but his mind constantly wandered to You Know Who and the Stone. Flitwick claimed that the Stone was well protected by several defences. Fluffy was only the first one. Lisa was right. _Don't panic._

 

He gave up hope that the fool would find out more information about the obstacles. Unfortunately, the boy's warning made the staff attentive. There was no way Quirrell would be able to avoid suspicion. Severus didn't confront Quirrell but he kept a close eye on him. The boy was another matter. After the written exam he had seen the boy touching his scar. It had been hurting. It would be a disaster when the boy suspected a connection between him and Quirrell. He had believed that the boy was suspecting something. However, he had learnt that the boy didn't trust easily. He would avoid the boy and concentrate on gaining the Stone. He didn't like going down the trapdoor half blind. The obstacles he knew of were ridiculous. However, Dumbledore's protection would be anything but. He laughed. The boy would made an excellent pawn if he needed one. Perhaps he would still be able to take his revenge.

 

He would have never thought that it could get so hot in an ancient, living stone building. He almost dozed off during his written Transfiguration exam which earned him a rebuke of McGonagall. _Seriously?_ It had been her that had sent him into the Forbidden Forest in the first place.

 

Quirrell was getting weaker each day. He would have to leave soon. It had become rather difficult to keep up the possession. The fool was as good as dead. He didn't mind as long as he would gain the Stone. Quirrell held written and practical exams, corrected them and brew potions at night. Snape had always been good with poisons.

 

He went to Madame Pomfrey again. She said he wasn't the first student to complain about a headache during exam period. Lily Moon suggested Occlumency to clear his head which helped a lot. He owed her a favour. _Again._

 

A stroke of luck. He couldn't believe it. Quirrell had dozed off in front of the fire place in the teacher's room. He on the other hand had overheard a conversation between McGonagall and Sprout while playing chess. _A chessboard._ They would strike on the last exam day. The staff would take a breather and be less attentive. The students would enjoy their freedom. Nobody would get in the way.

 

The Twins took care of cooling the students by bombarding the unsuspecting students with water balloons. Most didn't seem to mind. He was inspired and the next morning a legion of boiled eggs were tap-dancing across the Ravenclaw Table. Flitwick gave extra points. The Potion exams were the most pleasant ones despite Snape looming over them. The Dungeons were always cool.

 

Quirrell's plan to lure Dumbledore out of the castle was simple and effective. Dumbledore loved the feeling of being needed. He wouldn't be able to resist an urgent owl from the Ministry. However, Dumbledore also hated to be ordered around. He wasn't used to it. He phrased the letter in a way that would cause Dumbledore to use the slowest type of travel there was. He would travel to London by broom.

 

The last exam was History of Magic. It was also the easiest. Binns hadn't changed the exams since he had died. _Who knew?_

 

The last exam day had come. The Stone was almost within his reach. He would attempt to steal the Stone this night. He would deal with the boy once he had his body.

 

“We have talked about this. It's better this way. And don't look at me like that. You know Fred and George and the rest of the family is also nice. I guess. You will have an awesome summer. You don't like it at Privet Drive. I don't like it either but I have to go there. You will visit every week, we will spend some time together and I have the chance to send a S.O.S.”

Binky looked at him stubbornly.

“Do you want to spend the entire summer in a cage? Because I cannot guarantee that Uncle Vernon won't do it.”

She let out the owl-equivalent of a sigh.

“I want only what's best for you. It is much more beautiful at the countryside. You will enjoy it.”

He heard giggles.

“Hi, Harry. Having a nice chat with your owl?”

“Hey, Susan. She is a very good listener. Enjoying the end of the exams?”

“Most of the Hufflepuff first years are still lazing around at the lake. I need to send a letter to my aunt.”

“Hufflepuffs are lazing around? Is the world coming to an end?”

Susan laughed.

“There is nothing wrong with being lazy from time to time. The exams are over. We worked hard. We deserve a little free time too.”

She called down a school owl and gave it a letter.

“Already plans for the summer, Harry?”

“I will spend a few weeks with Lisa and her grandmother. She invited me. What about you?”

“Hanging out wth friends. Spending time with my family. The usual.”

“Sounds great. However, the rest of the school year will also be awesome. No school. Totally free.”

“Sounds lovely. Maybe we run into each other in the next few days.”

“Yeah, sure. Let us explore the castle some time. Where is your common room again?”

“Nice try but not telling. Bye, Harry.”

“Bye Susan.”

He petted Binky and said goodbye. He went down to the study room and lay down on the sofa in front of the window. He needed a nap before dinner.

 

Dumbledore left the castle and headed towards London. It was like he predicted. Quirrell prepared himself for the upcoming task. Time to put the beast to sleep.

 

When Harry woke up it was already getting dark. He had missed curfew and didn't have his cloak with him. Harry wasn't worried. The teachers would most likely correct the exams or relax a bit. He decided to return to the Ravenclaw Tower. He still had to be careful. Filch was still out there. After getting his cloak back from Lisa he would maybe go down to the kitchen to grab a bite. He passed Quirrell on his way trying his hardest to ignore the harp he was holding and greeted him politely. The spell didn't come unexpected. Harry countered the Stunner with a hasty shield. However, the next one hit his target. He blacked out.

 

He couldn't believe it. He had already given up on the idea of getting rid of the boy immediately. However, now the boy was delivered to him on a silver platter. He would be the perfect pawn. The beast and the Devil's Snare were no problem to him. The flying keys of Flitwick proved to be a bigger challenge. However, he had Potter. He had heard the boy was a natural on the broom.

 

He was forcefully pulled into consciousness. He opened his eyes and saw Quirrell towering over him pointing his wand on him. _What is happening?_ He could hear rustling and clinking above him. Harry squinted his eyes. Small birds were fluttering around a high chamber.

“You are going to catch the key to the door.”

_Key? Door? Quirrell? The Stone. The obstacles. I knew it was Quirrell._

Harry was unable to move or answer. He was wrapped tightly in ropes. He was still dizzy and the pain in his scar had increased. Quirrell wanted the Stone and worked with You Know Who. Quirrell was getting impatient. He flicked his wand and Harry was pulled up rather violently. The ropes vanished with another streak.

“Get the key!”

Quirrell was dangerously calm. There was no twitch, no nervousness and no anxiety. His voice was sharp and without stutter. Harry had always known that Quirrell was creepy but this change was terrifying. Quirrell finally showed his true face.

“Why?”, Harry blurted out breaking the silence. He was terrified. He didn't have to pretend to be inferior. He was. However, Harry hoped Quirrell would still be arrogant enough to make a mistake. He concentrated on the fact there was still hope left. Someone must have noticed he was missing.

“If you know what's good for you, Potter, you will do what I tell you. Get the key!”, Quirrell's voice was like blade. Harry remained motionless.

“No.”

Quirrell's dangerous calm turned into blazing anger. He moved towards Harry like a predator.

“It was you!”, Harry called out. _Keep talking._ “You killed the unicorns.” _But it was also You Know Who._

“Yes, that was me and I would have killed you if the filthy creature hadn't shown up. However, this time there is nobody who will come to save you, Potter. Dumbledore is on his way to London. He won't be back for a while.”

_He is a gloater. Do it like Bilbo._

“I bet his visit to London was not a coincident.” _Everyone loves compliments. Flatter yourself out of this._

“I forged the letter. And my master made sure he would take the broom to London. The great Albus Dumbledore fell for his lies. When he returns I will have the Stone and you will be dead.”

Harry froze. _The other professors are still here. Keep talking!_

“Who is your master?”

Quirrell opened his mouth to begin anew but suddenly began to frown.

“I don't have time for this, Potter. Get the key!”

“Why should I help you when you have already decided to kill me afterwards?”

Quirrell leaped at him and closed his hand around Harry's throat. Harry felt like his head was split into two. The pain was much worse than the last time. However, Quirrell let him go crying out in pain. Harry fell to the floor. The pain decreased and he looked up. Quirrell's fingers were blistering. Harry tried to loosen the ropes but he couldn't concentrate difficult.

“Imperio!”

Harry felt great. He wasn't worried. He felt comfortable and happy. Why did it feel wrong to be happy?

“ _Get the key!”,_ Quirrell's voice said.

_Why?_

“ _Why?”_

_Yes, why?_

“ _Because I want you to.”_

_That's not a good enough reason._

“ _Just get the key!”_

_Why?_

“ _Because it's part of the exam.”_

_Which key?_

“ _The Key to the door.”_

Silence. _Oh yes, he can't tell me. It's an exam._ Harry moved towards the wooden door and touched the lock. _Silver lock cannot be opened by someone with evil intent._ Something was moving in the back of his head. Something was wrong.

“Get the key!”, Professor Quirrell screamed. Harry looked around. The key had to have a connection to the lock. He mounted a broom and kicked off into the air. Harry felt happy. The exam was easy. He found the right key. A silver one with bright blue wings. He flew through the clouds of enchanted keys trying to catch it. The key was a tricky one. It dodged and turned corners but Harry kept focused on the key. Madame Hooch had said he was a natural. It took him some time but finally he managed to snatch the key. He landed and handed Professor Quirrell the key. Quirrell took the key roughly out of his hands. Quirrell was different. Why was he different? Quirrell ordered him through the opened door. He couldn't wait for the next part of the exam.

 

A giant chessboard took most of the space of the next room. Quirrell began to laugh. Something was wrong. Quirrell shouldn't have laughed this way.

“My master told me you will make an excellent pawn.”

 _Master?_ Something was wrong. He had forgotten something. _“Take your place, Pawn!”_ Harry took his place. He was looking forward to play a game with Professor Quirrell. Something was wrong. His train of thought was interrupted by Professor Quirrell ordering him to move forwards. Harry didn't seem to notice the carnage among the chess pieces. He moved when ordered. He stood still when unaddressed. _“Move one square forward.”_ This was Wizard's chess. Something was wrong. However, Quirrell told him everything was fine. He told him not to worry. _“Take the pawn.”_ He didn't have anything to worry about. Something was wrong. He was a pawn in Wizard's chess. Quirrell gave another order. _This is wrong._ He tried to move but couldn't. This was Wizard's chess. He was a pawn. Quirrell wanted to steal something. His scar. _The Stone. Voldemort._ Everything went dark. Harry didn't notice that he had already taken the step.

 

After he had won the game he collected the unconscious boy and went to the next chamber. His mountain troll was no problem and Snape's riddle was solved rather easily. The obstacles were ridiculous. However, they slowed him down. Dumbledore planned to catch to thief in the very act. He emptied the right potion into the boy's mouth and threw him through the fire. It seemed to work. He wondered what Dumbledore had arranged to protect the Stone. He had to be careful. The headmaster had always been sneaky.

 

He was again forcefully awoken.

“Wake him!”, a strange voice hissed.

Harry was slapped. A immense pain seared across his scar.

“Don't touch the boy, fool!”, the strange voice hissed again.

He felt glass between his teeth. The potion tasted bitter. _Has to be a healing potion._ The world became clearer. He was pulled up.

“Come here, Potter. Look into the mirror and tell me what you see!”, Quirrell ordered. He was hardly standing. He was hurting overall. He could almost ignore the repeating stabs in his scar.

Harry turned and looked at a huge, pompous mirror. _Not again._ Harry was reluctant to go near this thing. It hadn't felt right the last time and it hadn't gotten better. The mirror was a trap. When Harry took a step back Quirrell growled, swished his wand and pulled Harry in front of the mirror. He looked into the mirror. There was only him. However, his mirror image had the nerve to smile. _Stupid moron._ Mirror Harry pulled a blood-red stone out of his pocket, winked and put it back. At the same time Harry could feel something drop into his pocket. He had the Stone. _Are you trying to get us killed_?

“What do you see, Potter?”, asked Quirrell eagerly.

“My family”, answered Harry. His mind was raising. He checked his mirror image. He hid his deadly terror well.

“Get out of the way!”

Harry was shoved aside. Quirrell was losing it. He could feel the Stone's magic against his leg. It was changing and preserving. The magic was wild and chaotic. Unstable. _Don't notice me! Don't notice me!_ He moved towards the exit.

“He lies...he lies...”.

Harry had a suspicion whose voice it was.

“Come back here, Potter. Tell me the truth. What did you see?”

Quirrell moved towards him but stopped when the other voice spoke up again.

“Let me speak to the boy....face to face.”

“But Master, you are not strong enough!”

“I have strength enough... for this....”

As soon as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban Harry made a dash for the exit. He didn't come far. Wrapped in ropes again he crashed to the floor narrowly avoiding going down face first. He rolled on his back and was pulled up again. Quirrell had removed his turban and slowly turned on the spot. There was a face on Quirrell's back of the head. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils. Harry was petrified. The stabbing in his scar increased. It was his fear which kept him standing. This was You Know Who, the dark lord who had killed his parents and had tried to kill him. Hearing it from Hagrid was one thing. Seeing the dark wizard who had brought war to the United Kingdom and had destroyed whole families was still alive was a different thing.

“Harry Potter...”, it whispered. “See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapour ... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds.... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest...when you survived our encounter and warned the school of my presence...I thought my plans were ruined...”

The face laughed and Harry's scar burned.

“They didn't believe you...or at least didn't want to believe.”

The face smiled cruelly.

“How did you manage to deceive Dumbledore and why did he take a broom?”, said Harry finally. _Keep stalling._

“Despite his humble and benevolent appearance Dumbledore is a conceited fool. Order him around and he will use one of his eccentricities to spite you. Dumbledore has started to believe his own lies.”

“I...I always suspected that Dumbledore isn't what he seems. That he is hiding a much darker side. His grandfatherly behaviour is just a mask.”

“The Boy Who Lived at odds with Dumbledore?...How very interesting...But of course you would notice this...you are also not what you seem...I was watching you...exceptional control over his magic...but lazy...”

The face laughed.

“Fools...you are not lazy....you learn and explore... and you don't care for grades...you hide your potential and study aspects of magic outside the curriculum...are you sure you are in the right house?”

“The Sorting Hat considered Slytherin. Resourcefulness, determination, ambition...”

“Self-preservation”, the face interrupted.

“...cleverness, cunning, fraternity. I really don't know about the self-preservation part.”

He laughed. Harry couldn't help but chuckle and froze when the red eyes focused on him again.

“Enough. Don't be a fool like your parents...better save your own life and join me...prove your loyalty by giving me that Stone in your pocket...”

He knew. Harry felt the Magic of the Stone against his leg. Why was You Know Who negotiating with him? The Stone's Magic was unstable. Changing and preserving. Opposites. Was he strong enough to destroy the Stone? Harry tried to reach his pocket. The face smiled at this and the ropes vanished. Harry pulled out the Stone.

“Once I have the Elixir of Life I will create a body of my own...I will reward those who have proven worthy.”

 _Liar._ He concentrated on his anger and fear and let his Magic flow into the Stone. Nothing happened on the outside but Harry could feel the Magic. It became a caged animal desperate to get out.

“No”, he whispered.

“You'll meet the same end as your parents.... they died begging me for mercy...”, the face snarled.

“You are lying...”, Harry gave back weakly. His Magic continued to flow into the Stone. _Pretend to be weak, that he may grow arrogant._ Quirrell was moving towards him. There was a sickening smile on the dark lord's lips.

“They regretted defying me...in the end...they realised how foolish it was to stand against Lord Voldemort...learn from your parents' mistake...Give me the Stone!”

Harry was trembling. The Stone began to heat up.

“Your mother died trying to protect you...she needn't have died...give me the Stone unless you want her to have died in vain.”

“NEVER!”

Harry threw the Stone with all the strength he could muster in front of the furious dark lord. He turned and threw himself to the floor. The Stone blew up behind him. Harry was thrown back. A deafening sound was ringing in his ears. Every part of his body was hurting. He forced himself to open his eyes and slowly looked around. The mirror was cracked. Quirrell was lying on the other side of the chamber. A black mist was accumulating above him. Quirrell twitched and became motionless. He was dead. Harry looked up to the mist. Everything went dark.

 


	9. Interrogation and Hard Decisions

_“In the swamp, we see visions of people we've lost, people we loved, folks we think are gone. But the swamp tells us they're not. We're still connected to them. Time is an illusion and so is death.” – Avatar: The Last Airbender, Book 2: The Swamp_

 

_The magical nature of Mercury_

_Mercury is the only known Metal which is liquid at ambient temperature. Its uniqueness does not stop here. Since Mercury is a liquid it cannot be shaped and processed like most other metals. However, Mercury is used for healing purposes by Wizards and Witches as well as Muggles. Swallowing Mercury is rather harmless but breathing in its vapour is very dangerous. Handling Mercury needs experience and safety precautions. Mercury is closely associated with change. It represents life and death, a perpetual circle. Since Mercury is in constant motion it reminds of a snake which also represents life and death in many cultures. Liquid Mercury leads magic rather badly and absorbs magic to a similar extent as Lead. Enchanting liquid Mercury is rather difficult. However, the nature of Mercury makes it worth the effort. The enchantment will remain, even when part of the Mercury is removed and it will also be present in the removed part. Both parts exhibit an interesting connection which remains for some time and even works over larger distances. Mercury has found uses in magical mirrors for divination and communication. Mercury isn't named after the Roman God Mercury for nothing. The solidification of Mercury was a goal for Alchemists for centuries until it was achieved in the twelfth century. Solid Mercury leads magic as well as Gold and can be easily enchanted. However, solid Mercury does not show the same peculiarities as liquid Mercury. Today Mercury is enchanted in its solid state and re-liquified if needed._

 

Harry stirred. He enjoyed the first few blissful seconds before his brain began to move and recent events bubbled into his consciousness. _The Stone. Quirrel. Voldemort._ He moved again, only to realise that his whole body was hurting. He inhaled deeply. _Hospital wing._ So far, so good. He remembered Quirrel dying. The remembered the black mist. The very absence of light. Someone was here.

“Good morning, Harry”, said a voice. _Oh, no! Not him!_ Harry cracked one eye open. Dumbledore came into view. He was smiling at Harry. He closed his eye again and remained motionless. _Maybe he goes away when I don't move._ However, Dumbledore was patient. Harry gave up.

“What happened?”, croaked out Harry. He kept his eyes closed though.

“Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick arrived shortly after the Stone exploded and found both you and Professor Quirrel lying on the floor. You gave them quite a fright, Harry. They thought there were too late.”

“Sorry, sir. It wasn't on purpose.”

Dumbledore sighted and continued.

“I'm sorry to disturb you while you are still on the path of recovery. Madame Pomfrey isn't too pleased with my presence. However, we hoped you would be able to shed light on the happenings before you destroyed the Stone.”

Dumbledore wanted answers, so did Harry.

“What happened with You Know Who, sir?”

“Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself.“

“But is Voldemort his proper name, sir?”, Harry wondered and opened his eyes looking at the Headmaster. “Or did he make it up? What's the true name of Voldemort, Headmaster?”

Dumbledore smiled at this.

“You are right, Harry. Voldemort was once known under a different name”, Dumbledore admitted.

“He was probably the most brilliant student who has ever attended Hogwarts. I taught him myself seventy years ago. It was not surprising that he became Head Boy in his last year. However, after leaving school he disappeared. He studied the darkest of magic and underwent many dangerous, magical transformation. I cannot tell how much of this boy I once knew is still left in Voldemort. As for what happened to him...Professor Flitwick saw him leave as black mist after he left Professor Quirrel behind.”

Harry tried to sit up but groaned and fell back onto his bed. Dumbledore lent him a hand. Harry rubbed his head and looked around. There was a pile of sweets.

“Tokens from your friends and admirers”, said Dumbledore beaming. “What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. Your friends were worried about you. Especially Miss Turpin. Messrs Weasley and Weasley even tried to smuggle a toilet seat into the Hospital wing. Unfortunately, Madame Pomfrey has a sixth sense for everything not hygienic.”

“What does the school know about the incident?”

“They know that you protected the Philosopher's Stone against Professor Quirrell, that you were injured and that you have been unconscious until a few minutes ago. They also know that Professor Quirrel died in a magical accident.”

“Did the explosion kill him?” _Did I kill him?_

“It is hard to say, my boy. The possession weakened his body. You have probably realised that it was Quirrel who was drinking unicorn blood to strengthen himself and his master. I assume that Quirrell's only chance of survival was the Stone after he had become unable to hunt down unicorns. I cannot tell you if the explosion led to his death or if he was killed because Voldemort left his body.”

“How long have I been here?”

“Three days.”

Harry looked at Dumbledore. He didn't trust the man. Hagrid had brought him to the Dursleys on Dumbledore's order. Dumbledore had told the Wizarding World lies about his childhood. However, Dumbledore was known as the only one who You Know Who has ever feared. He needed to tell him.

“I didn't protect anything, Headmaster”, began Harry and Dumbledore listened up and sat down next to Harry's bed. “I was abducted by Quirrel. I helped him overcome the obstacles.”

Harry suddenly began to realise his part in the almost-resurrection of You Know Who. He had been stupid. He had been walking around the castle alone after curfew and after he had been warned of You Know Who attempting to steal the Stone. _McGonagall will never let me live it down._

“You helped him?”, Dumbledore seemed alarmed.

“I think he put me under a spell. I don't know. My head is still fuzzy”, answered Harry quickly. Dumbledore looked relieved. Harry tried to remember the feeling of being under Quirrel's spell.

“I...I felt happy and calm. I was completely ignorant of my surroundings. Everything was fine”, remembered Harry. “I believed it was part of an exam. But I could tell something was wrong. I...He was using me as a pawn. Literally.”

Harry became agitated. He remembered what he had done. He remembered the loss of control. The feeling of guilt came crashing down on him. He had helped Quirrell. _And possibly killed Quirrell._

“Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out. You are not the first one who was controlled by Voldemort. I believe that the spell he used was the Imperius Curse. One of the three Unforgivable Curses. He and his followers used it frequently in the last war”, Dumbledore tried to calm down Harry. “I'm sorry this happened to you, Harry. I would have never thought that he would use a student to overcome the protections.”

“I don't think he really needed my help. I think he wanted revenge. After all, my mother was the reason for his downfall”, mused Harry. “I may be the Boy Who Lived but my parents were the real heroes”, he added with a sad smile.

Dumbledore beamed at him once again.

“Do you know how you survived when Voldemort tried to kill you all those years ago, Harry?”, asked Dumbledore curiously.

“My parents sacrificed their lives to protect me. Dad bought time and Mom....Mom summoned ancient Magic by giving her life for me. No incantation, just the intent and the feeling. A sacrifice made out of love. A mother's love. A powerful combination.”

Dumbledore nodded at this.

“However, why does it not happen more often? Lily Potter was surely not the only mother who was willing to sacrifice her own life for her child...or children.”

“A sacrifice is the act of giving up something very valuable in order to help someone.”

Another memory resurfaced in Harry's mind. _She needn't have died._

“This means he wanted to spare her. He gave her a choice. But why? This doesn't make any sense. Why would he have spared her?”

“I'm sorry, Harry. This is a question I cannot answer without revealing secrets which are not mine to tell.”

“Why was he after the Potter family in the first place?”

Harry knew his parents had been part of Dumbledore's order. However, it didn't explain why Voldemort had not wanted to kill her.

“This is another question I cannot answer. At least, not today. You are still too young for certain knowledge. I will tell you once you are older. I know you hate to hear this but for now put it from your mind, Harry.”

Dumbledore was right. He didn't like it. He would have to find out on his own.

“Quirrel was unable to touch me. His fingers were blistering after he tried to grab me.”

“The protection your mother gave you is in your very skin, your blood. Quirrel who shared his body with Voldemort, both full of hatred, greed and ambition, couldn't touch someone who was so deeply loved.”

“Are there other ways for him to return to power? Or is he already fading away?”

“Unfortunately, he is still out there. Since he isn't really alive he cannot be killed. He will look for other ways to return, other people who are too weak to resist his lies. You have delayed him for now. However, he will try again. We can only hope there will be another young man courageous enough to stand in his way and thwarts his plans”, explained Dumbledore and smiled at Harry. “Maybe he will never return to power.”

“But why the unicorn blood?”, asked Harry.

“I can only assume that the possession wasn't easy to uphold...for both parties. The unicorn blood kept Quirrell alive and strengthened Voldemort. Harry, what happened exactly down in the Dungeons? How did you destroy the Stone?”

_The Stone!_

“I destroyed the Stone. I killed Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel”, came the sudden realisation. Dumbledore reacted quickly.

“No, you didn't, Harry. You did the right thing by destroying the Stone. Nicolas and I are in complete agreement. The Stone has caused enough trouble. It was time to destroy it. It's for the best.”

Dumbledore continued trying to keep the boy calm.

“I know to one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible but to Nicolas and Perenelle it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.”

“Immortality isn't worth the price. _”_

_“Very wise, Harry.”_

_“However,_ I would feel better if I could apologize personally. I did destroy their property after all.”

“I think Nicolas and Perenelle would appreciate it”, Dumbledore smiled.

“Professor Dumbledore, I wasn't awake all the time. I remember the flying keys, the chessboard and the mirror. And of course Fluffy.”

“Tell me everything from the very beginning, Harry. I will fill in the blanks.”

“I was attacked by Quirrell on my way to Ravenclaw Tower. I had been in the Owlery. I think he stunned me. He was holding a harp.”

“Yes, Quirrell found out about Fluffy's little secret.”

“He woke me up in the chamber with the flying keys.”

“Professor Flitwick's protection. I can see why Professor Quirrell needed your help in this case. He lulled Fluffy to sleep and overcame Professor Sprout's Devil Snare. However, when he realised that he had to fly a broom in order to overcome the protection he was out of his depth. I don't think he and Voldemort would have considered flying a broom as an ability worthy of mastering.”

“He used the Imperius Curse on me and I caught the right key. There was a giant chessboard in the next chamber. I took the place of a pawn. He sacrificed me in the end. I was knocked out and stayed unconscious until we reached the mirror.”

“Madame Pomfrey mentioned several injuries which had already been healed. Quirrel didn't need your help with his own mountain troll or with Professor Snape's potion riddle. However, he was unable to overcome the last protection.”

“How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?”

“I'm glad you asked, Harry. The mirror was an ingenious idea, if I do say so myself. Quirrell who wanted to find the Stone in order to use it would have never gained the Stone. However, you wanted to find the Stone to protect it. You didn't want to use it.”

“I didn't want to find the Stone”, remarked Harry.

“Maybe deep down a part of yourself wanted to”, offered Dumbledore. “How did you destroy the Stone, Harry?”

“When the Stone appeared in my pocket I lied. Quirrell didn't notice but Voldemort did. He tried to convince me to give it to him. I took it out of my pocket. There was no chance I would have been able to defeat him. He told me about the last moments of my parents. I became angry. I could feel the Stone getting warmer and warmer. When Quirrell moved towards me I just threw it. I wanted to shatter the Stone, to damage it beyond repair.The Stone blew up and the explosion threw us both back. I think that's the moment when Professor Flitwick entered the last chamber.”

Dumbledore leaned back pondering about the information. He finally reached a conclusion.

“As far as I can tell, it seems that your magic reacted to your feelings. You were angry and scared. The Stone absorbed your magic and couldn't hold it. Impressive feat, Harry. Nicolas is rather relieved someone destroyed the Stone. He was playing with the idea for years. But you know...old men and their habits.”

“Living is a rather hard habit to break, Professor Dumbledore.”

Dumbledore laughed.

“Now, enough questions. You should enjoy your sweets. Ah! Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them – but I think I'll be safe with a nice a nice toffee, don't

you?”

Dumbledore tried one golden-brown bean. He choked, proclaimed the flavour was ear-wax and left before Harry was able to ask another question. Harry didn't know what to think of Dumbledore anymore. He was hard to judge. He seemed like a barmy, loveable grandfather. On the other hand, Dumbledore had avoided the question and never told him the true name of Lord Voldemort.

 

The protections were just obstacles. They hadn't prevented Quirrel and Voldemort from reaching the Stone. They wouldn't have prevented a student from reaching the Stone. They were there to slow down a potential thief. The mirror was a trap. And Quirrell would have never gotten the Stone without Harry. The mirror's nature would have ensnared him. Dumbledore had wanted to catch the thief alive. _Or whatever Voldemort currently is._ Did Dumbledore really use the Stone as bait? How secret was the Stone's hiding place? Did he really lay a trap for Voldemort in a castle full of children? Harry was still peeved that the Headmaster had avoided the question about Voldemort's true name. _Why would he do that?_ Suddenly the doors to the Hospital wing swung open and revealed Lisa marching in with fire in her brown eyes.

“How dare you to scare me like that, Harry? I swear I would slap some common sense into you if you weren't injured. Did you nod off in the West Tower again? Because I swear –”

“Miss Turpin, keep your voice down. He is still resting”, called Madame Pomfrey rushing from her office.

“Five minutes won't hurt, Madame Pomfrey. Please.”, begged Harry.

“Fine, but keep quiet.”

When Madame Pomfrey returned to her office Harry turned to Lisa.

“I'm sorry, Lisa. I won't do it again. I promise.”

“Trouble seems to follow you around. Why am I friends with you again?”

Harry became pensive. He was a target. Everybody close to him was in danger. Lisa seemed to realise what Harry was thinking.

“Harry, this doesn't mean I don't want to be friends anymore.”

“I don't know. I attract trouble. You are already a Muggle-born. Being friends with the Boy Who Lived will put you in danger. What if you get hurt because we are friends? What if –”

He was cut off by Lisa hugging him.

“You are my best friend, Harry. I'm not going to abandon you just because you a trouble magnet.”

“But you don't understand, Lisa. You Know Who is still alive. He won't leave me alone until he kills me.”

“So Quirrell was working with You Know Who?”, asked Lisa carefully.

“Quirrel was possessed by You Know Who. He was here. And he almost killed me. The Stone is destroyed but he will find another way to come back. It's only a matter of time.”

“Calm down, Harry”, pleaded Lisa. “There is no knowing when he comes back...or even if he comes back. Are you ending our friendship because of the sheer possibility that he may come back in the near future?”

“Dumbledore said something similar”, chuckled Harry.

“Even a blind hen sometimes finds a grain of corn.”

Both began to laugh. Harry felt elated. The despair and guilt were still there but Lisa was right. He wouldn't stop living just because there was a maniac out for his head. Voldemort had already taken too much from him.

“Thank you, Lisa. It means a lot to me.”

“You are welcome.”

She squeezed his hand.

“So, how are you?”

“I'm fi – I will be fine.”

“So you want to talk about it?”

“I just talked with Dumbledore about it. Would you mind telling me what the students know?”

“Quirrel tried to steal the Stone. You prevented it and the Stone is destroyed.”

“I almost was the reason he got it in the first place. He abducted me and used me to get the Stone. The Stone was in the Mirror of Erised. Only someone who wanted to find the Stone but didn't want to use it was able to get it out of the mirror.”

“The Trickster mirror?”

“Yes.”

“So everyone who wanted the Stone for gold and immortality would be ensnared by the mirror. A trap?”

“Yes. Dumbledore wanted to catch the thief alive.”

Lisa hesitated for a moment and frowned.

“Do you think Dumbledore tried to capture You Know Who specifically?”

“Possibly. I mean...he at least suspected that You Know Who was still sort of alive. I even warned him.”

“You understand that this would mean he lured him into a school full of children.”

“I don't know. It's one thing to hide the Stone here but to actually use it as bait is a totally different thing. I don't trust Dumbledore but can we really assume he would be willing to sacrifice his students' well being in order to catch You Know Who? Can we assume he purposefully brought the Stone to Hogwarts to lure You Know Who here and catch him?”

“He didn't remove it. Even when you warned him.”

“This doesn't mean he planned the whole thing.”

“Does it really matter?”, asked Lisa. “He still brought it here. He was aware someone was trying to steal it. He knew of the break-in at Gringotts. You warned him. And he still kept it here. In the best case he wasn't willing to pass up the chance. In the worst case...”

“You have a point there”, admitted Harry. “So, nobody knows that Quirrell was possessed by You Know Who?”

“He wasn't mentioned”, answered Lisa.

“I cannot fault him for trying to keep this a secret. He didn't even tell me You Know Who's real name.”

“You asked him?”

“Yes but he avoided the question.”

“Weird. If people knew his real name it would take away a lot of fear. Knowing his true name would made him human. Vulnerable.”

“Maybe Dumbledore doesn't want people see You Know Who as human.”

“Possibly.”

 

Madame Pomfrey was rather shocked at the two students' conversation. _Albus wouldn't do that..._ However, Madame Pomfrey had to admit that it had been rather irresponsible of Albus to bring the Stone here in the first place. The troll had been a good example. _Would Albus really go that far? Bait? A trap for You Know Who?_ She didn't know. The only thing she knew was that there were at least two students who didn't feel safe in Hogwarts. _I can't be having with that kind of thing._

 

The Weasley Twins showed up together with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet.

“Hello there, honorary little brother!”, began Fred.

“We have received notice of your heroic deeds”, continued George.

“We told you that you would have done well in Gryffindor.”

“An eagle with a lion's heart.”

Harry smiled. He woke up this morning feeling a lot better. The visitors only improved his mood.

“I'm not a hero. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was terrified.”

“You still fought back. That's courageous”, countered Angelina.

“Thanks, guys”, replied Harry and quickly added, “And girls.”

“Anytime, little brother”, said Alicia.

_Probably the mirror wasn't as much a trickster as I thought._

 

“I want to hear the complete story. Every detail. You owe me, you know.”

“You should better sit down, Moon. This is going to take a while.”

“By the way I'm glad you are ok, Potter.”

 

Hagrid was his last visitor. Harry was just preparing to leave for the end-of-year feast despite Madame Pomfrey's protests. She relented when he promised to return to the Hospital Wing and continue staying there for another few days. Hagrid burst into tears the moment he laid eyes on Harry. Hagrid began to sob proclaiming that everything was his fault.

“What are you talking about, Hagrid?”

“I think I was the one who told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy. You remember the night I won the dragon egg?”, asked Hagrid. Harry nodded. “The guy was probably Quirrell. I had a few drinks that night. I think I talked with 'im 'bout my job ...and Fluffy. I told him!”

Hagrid was shaking. Big tears were rolling down into his beard.

“I'll never drink again”, promised Hagrid. “Yeh could've died!”

“Hagrid”, began Harry. He felt strangely flattered that Hagrid felt so deeply about his role in the disaster. “Look, we don't know for sure if the guy was Quirrell. And even if he was he could have found the information somewhere else. Even Lisa and I know that Fluffy can be lulled to sleep by playing music.”

“How did yeh found out? Haven't I told yeh –”, Hagrid cut himself off when he saw Harry grinning.

“It's an old story. Ever heard of Orpheus and Eurydice?”

Hagrid shook his head.

“The story is probably better known in the Muggle world. It is about how Orpheus tried to rescue Eurydice. In order to do that he had to get past a three-headed dog. He lulled it to sleep by playing music. You see, a Muggle could have told Quirrel how to get past the dog. It's not your fault.”

_If anyone's to blame it's Dumbledore._

“Here, take a chocolate frog.”

“Thanks, Harry. You're a nice chap. That reminds me. I've got a present fer yeh.”

Hagrid handed him a book bound in leather full of wizard photographs. _Mum? Dad?_

He never had seen pictures of his parents. There weren't any at his relative's home and he only had seen them briefly in the Mirror of Erised. He didn't really listen when Hagrid began to speak again.

“I'm sorry, Hagrid. What did you say? This gift is just amazing. I –”

Hagrid interrupted him with a smile under his massive beard.

“I understand.”

“Thank you.”, whispered Harry.

 

Harry created an eery silence when he entered the Great Hall. It didn't last long but Harry could feel that people continued to stare at him. When he sat down next to Lisa he even noticed people standing up to get a look at him. Dumbledore began his speech and the chatter died down. Dumbledore's idea of education and learning was worrisome. Harry wondered again how much of Dumbledore was play-acted. Ravenclaw achieved second place, slightly ahead of Gryffindor. Hufflepuff landed in forth place and Slytherin won for the seventh year in the row. He clapped politely. Dumbledore gratulated Slytherin but continued.

“However, recent events must be taken into account.”

 _NO!_ The Slytherins stopped cheering. Harry didn't feel like celebrating either. _This won't end well._

“I have a few last-minute points to award.”

_Why is he doing this?_

“To Mr Harry Potter...”, he began. Ice settled at the bottom of Harry's stomach. “...for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Ravenclaw sixty points.”

 _I really don't mind the points._ The Ravenclaw Table started cheering madly. _But the timing could be better._ Soon Gryffindor and Hufflepuff joined in. _Hogwarts, help me!_

“This means we need a little change of decoration”, called Dumbledore over the storm of applause.

He clapped his hands.

However, nothing happened.

He clapped again.

 _Thank goodness._ The applause turned into confused whispering. The teachers looked as confused as the students. _Why is it so hard to do right thing?_ He sent an apologetic look at Lisa who just nodded. _What would I do without her?_ He stood up.

“Excuse me, Headmaster Dumbledore”, called out Harry. In an instant all eyes in the Great Hall were on him. _I'm so going to regret this._ “I think you missed the deadline for awarding points.”

“There isn't a deadline, Mr Potter”, replied Dumbledore. Harry almost grinned at the baffled look on the Headmaster's face.

“There...probably should be one in the future. But...the thing is...I have to protest against the points”, Harry cringed at the deafening silence. _I'm soooo going to pay for this._

“Not necessarily the points themselves but the timing could be better”, Harry quickly added.

“What is wrong with the timing, Mr Potter?”, asked Snape. _They will kill me._

“You see...”, Harry took a deep breath. “If I didn't know better, it almost seems...like...like this very moment was chosen to spite the Slytherins.”

_I'm dead._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COULD NOT GIVE THEM MORE LIFE, ONLY IMMORTALITY. THEY DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BE WORTH THE PRICE. — Terry Pratchett, Soul Music 
> 
> “YOU FEAR TO DIE?  
> "It's not that I don't want... I mean, I've always...it's just that life is a habit that's hard to break...”  
> ― Terry Pratchett, Reaper Man 
> 
>  
> 
> I decided to move the events twenty years into the future which means that Harry Potter was born in 2000 (nice year for the chosen one) but the older folk are actually twenty years older (Dumbledore, Voldemort,...) than in canon.


	10. Wind of Change

“ _The surest way to corrupt a youth is to instruct him to hold in higher esteem those who think alike than those who think differently.” – Friedrich Nietzsche, The Dawn of Day_

 

_The magical nature of Gold_

_Gold is the king of all metals, the final goal of Alchemy. Life times were spent on unravelling its mysteries. It represents the sun and symbolizes wealth and status since the days of Ancient Egypt . Gold also stands for growth and accomplishment which is not very surprising given its role in Alchemy. Gold hardly absorbs Magic but leads it rather well. Enchantments can be easily placed and hold over a decade. Gold is mostly used for personal protection, especially in form of amulets. It is common for many families to bestow golden amulets to new members of their family to protect them in their early vulnerable years. In rare instances curses and love charms are placed on gold items which are supported by the power of Gold. However, in many cases love charms are corrupted to the point of obsession. In many cases enchantments grow beyond their initial purpose without corrupting them and display a certain sentience. Gold items are often used as the sacrificial part in rituals. The combination of Gold with other metals strengthens the properties of the other metals. An alloy of Gold and Silver is treasured by those who practice divination. Curses on Gold combined with Lead tend to get worse with each year._

 

In this very moment moment Harry was actually really glad that he had promised to return to the Hospital Wing later on. He had shocked the entire Great Hall into silence. Snape was the first person to recover. However, his expression switched between fury because Harry had dared to interrupt the Headmaster and glee because his House continued its winning streak. Dumbledore was the next one who snapped out of his stupor.

“Mr. Potter, I can assure you that this was not my intention. You earned those points for your bravery.”

Harry pondered for a moment how he deserved points for being abducted and forced to participate in theft. He had an odd out-of-body experience when he continued. He already messed up badly. There was no point in stopping now.

“That's...good. However, it doesn't change the fact that the timing is terrible”, Harry took a deep breath. “You should probably introduce a deadline to avoid such misunderstandings in the future.”

Harry could swear he saw a brief flash of anger in the Headmaster's eyes. The students began to mutter among themselves. It was Professor Flitwick who came to his rescue.

“Headmaster, since you are unable to change this year's winner may I suggest to award those points next year. A head start for Ravenclaw?”

“Excellent idea, Filius”, agreed Professor Sprout. “With an extra twenty points for integrity and fair-play.”

“Very well. Ravenclaw will be awarded eighty points in the beginning of next school year. Dug in!”, proclaimed Dumbledore.

Harry couldn't shake the feeling there was still hell to pay.

 

“I'm proud of you, Harry”, said Lisa on their way to the Hospital Wing. “You don't have the easiest relationship with Slytherin. I mean you always keep an open mind about them but many of them really don't like you at all. You know...perhaps now they will leave you alone.”

“Maybe. But now I have my own housemates against me.”

“Not all of them. However, you should avoid the seventh years. You pretty much destroyed their chance of winning the House Cup once in their Hogwarts time.”

“I'm dead.”

“No, you are not. You survived a possessed teacher. You will survive this. How long will you be staying in Madame Pomfrey's care?”

“Perhaps she will allow me to stay until it is time to leave for the summer?”, wondered Harry.

“Come on, Harry. You just spoke up in front of the entire school and now you are afraid of facing your house?”

“I'm actually a little bit afraid of sleeping in the dorm.”

“Don't worry. I will bring you a book on protection charms next thing in the morning. I'm pretty sure you can at least master some sort of alert charm until you return to the dorm.”

“You are the best, Lisa.”

“Don't worry. If the fallout is bigger than expected I will assemble the girls and protect you from the mean boys, Harry”, teased Lisa.

Harry shot her a glare but struggled.

“Your decision was sensible, logical, oh responsible, practical”, sang Lisa.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Seriously? Shame on you. You lack most important knowledge. We have to rectify that during the summer. Back to topic. Can you imagine how our relationship to Slytherin would have turned out if you went along with Dumbledore?”

“I didn't think of that. I just...it didn't feel right. The timing...”

“I know”, Lisa offered a smile. “What was Dumbledore thinking? Awarding the points after making Slytherin believe they won? Do you think he had a hidden motive for doing that?”

“Possible. I wouldn't put it past him to be prejudiced against Slytherin. He was a Gryffindor after all.”

“One last thing, Harry. What happened in the Great Hall? How did you prevent Dumbledore from changing the banners?”

“I didn't do anything. It was most likely Hogwarts herself or the house elves. They must have felt my reluctance to go along with it. I am flattered though that you think so highly of me.”

“Shush you!”, Lisa nudged him playfully.

They arrived at the Hospital Wing.

“Chin up! Everything will be fine.”

“Thanks, Lisa. Take care!”

Harry had a few days left to come up with more arguments supporting his actions.

 

“Mr Potter, I think it's time for you to leave. It was nice to have a patient who heeds my advice and doesn't dispute his treatment. However, you are fit to go. Besides, you are only staying for the wrong reasons.”

Harry sighted,

“Fine! You are right, of course. I will be on my way.”

“Do not worry, Mr Potter. You are a Ravenclaw. I'm sure your housemates will understand your reasons. You practiced your arguments long enough. Everything will be fine.”

_Time to face the music._

 

“What were you thinking, Potter?”, called out a seventh year when Harry entered the Ravenclaw common room. “The House Cup was ours and you ruined it last minute.”

A few expressed similar opinions. Many nodded in approval. Harry fixated on the seventh year who had spoken first.

“Easy for you to say. You won't be here next year and wouldn't have to deal with the fallout with Slytherin.”

This caused most of them to listen up.

“What do you mean?”

“Slytherin would retaliate in the next year. It wouldn't matter that it was Dumbledore who did it. We would be a part of their humiliation.”

“Do you really think Dumbledore would do something like this?”

“I doesn't really matter if the headmaster is biased or just detached enough to overlook some consequences of his actions. The outcome would be the same.”

“Potter is right. Slytherin wouldn't take it well. And regardless how much fun it is to watch Slytherin's and Gryffindor's rivalry I don't want to be part of it ”, agreed a sixth year Perfect.

“Besides, what did we really lose? A cup in Flitwick's office and bragging rights. I don't think it's worth the trouble”, added Harry.

“It's an honour to win the House Cup”, shouted Corner. Goldstein seemed to agree, Boot looked conflicted.

“Is it? Do you realize that the Cup manipulates us to enforce the school rules by ourselves. Discipline by peer pressure.”

A few people began to laugh.

“I would have never thought a firstie would come to this conclusion. I applaud you, Potter”, congratulated one of his peers. “Potter is right. Winning the Cup is an questionable honour. After all, there is a reason why many of us don't work harder to beat Slytherin. The Cup is inconsequential for our studies and our future plans. If you apply for a job nobody will ask you how many times your house won the House Cup.”

“Is this really the purpose of the House Cup?”, asked a younger student.

“It might have started out as a friendly competition between houses but nowadays it is necessary to maintain order in Hogwarts considering the teacher/student ratio. Even with the Perfect system there are not enough authority figures in the castle to keep us in check.”

 

The discussion in the Ravenclaw common room smoothed over the situation. On the one hand, there were still people who clung to their opinion that Harry had dishonoured Ravenclaw but on the other hand, some housemates' opinion of him had improved. According to the latter ones, the arguments he used to defend his decision were sound and worthy of a true Ravenclaw. The Hufflepuffs followed Professor Sprout's lead and considered his actions as a sign of fair sportsmanship. He spent some time with Susan and her friends exploring the castle and his grounds. The Slytherins kept their distance. Lily told him that he was a hot topic in their House. While people like Malfoy were smug about winning the Cup again, others analysed the situation more thoroughly. An outsider standing up for Slytherin would change things and there were people who were hoping for such a change. Gryffindor, however, seemed to take him standing up for Slytherin as a personal insult. Even the Twins looked rather irritated and Harry kept his distance. He had been marked as a Snake sympathiser. All things considered, the fallout was not as bad as expected.

 

“Hi, Padma. Do you have a minute?”

“Sure, what's up?”

“I wanted to ask you if you go on vacation outside Europe this summer?”

“Why?”

“I'm really interested in how magic is perceived and performed in other countries, how much different it is from what we learn here.”

“Sounds interesting.”

“So, are you going abroad?”

“Ah, yes. We visit family in India. My grandmother. She returned there a few years back.”

_Perfect._

“Nice. Could you look for information and maybe even a few books preferably in English while abroad?”

“Sure, anything in particular?”

“I'm especially interested in how so called dark creatures and abilities are seen in other countries. You know, different cultural background, different perspective and so on.”

“Seriously, Harry. Stop it!”, interrupted Lisa. “Look, Padma. You have to promise us to keep the following information a secret. It's important.”

Padma contemplated and nodded.

“Harry is a parselmouth. And he would like to know if there are places around the world where he isn't a dark wizard for it. We actually have the theory that a lot of prejudice against his ability originates from the western opinion on snakes. Many cultures around the world see snakes in a different light which could affect how parselmouths are seen.”

“You are probably right. It makes sense that the opinion on snakes affects the opinion on parselmouths.”

Seeing how nervous Harry was, Padma added,

“Don't worry, Harry. I'm not my sister. I'll keep it a secret. I will ask my parents and do a little bit research in India.”

“Thanks, Padma. You don't know how much this means to me. I owe you big time for this.”

 

“Potter, would you mind me sitting with you?”

“No, not at all, Granger. I appreciate the company since Lisa abandoned me for lazing around the lake with Padma, Sue and Mandy.”

“Getting a head start on summer homework?”

“No, just research.”

Harry could feel the question in the air.

“Looking up the names of past Head boys.”

“Why?”

“I want to find You-Know-Who's real name.”

“His real name?”

“Do you think Lord Voldemort is his real name?”

“No, of course not. But how? What do you know about his past?”

“I know actually enough to narrow it down. He went to Hogwarts seventy years ago, he was sorted into Slytherin, he was Head boy and possible the most brilliant student who ever attended Hogwarts.”

“And?”

“Three students match the criteria: Merefin Selwyn, Harkin Tripe and Tom Riddle.”

 

Harry enjoyed the rest of the term and mentally prepared himself to return to relatives for the summer. He got his grades which were not the best but good enough. Professor Flitwick handed out notes to remind them not to use Magic over the summer. However, as soon as he reached out to the note he felt magic roll off the parchment, ready to jump him. _Can it be?_ Harry read about the Trace, trying to find a way around it. There was no information on how nor when the Trace was applied. He retracted his hand.

“Mr Potter, would you kindly take the note so that I can continue?”

“No, thanks, Professor. I'm good. And I'll remember not to use Magic during the summer.”

He turned around to avoid touching the note.

“Mr Potter, take the note!”

“Why are you so insistent that I take the note? I'm perfectly capable to remember not to use Magic without a written note to remind me.”

“Mr Potter!”, warned Professor Flitwick.

“Fine”, said Harry and took the note, feeling the Trace spread through his body which gave him goosebumps. Professor Flitwick smirked at Harry's look of annoyance.

_Crivens!_

 

He packed his trunk and stocked up on food for the summer. Harry thanked the house elves and said goodbye before applying several protection charms on his trunk. They would hopefully last for the summer and prevent his uncle from doing something rash. Hagrid took them down to the boats, they sailed across the lake and soon the students were on their way back to London.

“By the way, I forgot to ask but did you find out You-Know-Who's true name?”, enquired Lisa.

“Actually, yes. It's Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

“How did you find out?”, blurted out Sue.

“He was the only one among the suspects to receive the Medal of Magical Merits.”

After a moment he continued.

“Besides, it was rather obvious since his name is an anagram for 'I am Lord Voldemort'.”

 

 

_Dear Mr and Mrs Flamel,_

_My name is Harry Potter. I write to you in order to apologise for destroying the Stone and effectively causing your death. If there is anything I can do to show you how sorry I am don't hesitate to ask._

_It was a great experience and honour to hold the Philosopher's Stone in my own hands. However, I didn't expect it to feel so unstable. I am aware of its contradicting nature (preserving and changing) but I always thought the critical last step in creating the Stone is stabilizing the Stone to the point where it won't disintegrate during usage._

_I would like to express my sincerest apologies once again and don't hesitate to ask for compensation._

 

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

 

“Do you think Mr Potter is on to us?”

“I don't know, dear. However, we should keep an eye on him. He seems to be a rather interesting young man.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
